His Mysterious Boss
by bachiari
Summary: Naruto is forbidden to fall in love with his boss, even though said boss is currently using him as a "stress reliever." SasuNaru. AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue: A Glimpse

**Title**: His Mysterious Boss  
**Summary**: Naruto is forbidden to fall in love with his boss, even though said boss is currently using him as a "stress reliever." SasuNaru. AU. Rated M for a reason.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am not getting any profit from writing this fanfiction.  
**A/N**: This is the smutty prologue (don't worry, there will be more in the future chapters…xD). This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with the OOCness and please leave constrictive cristicism (and no, flaming is _not_ constructive criticism).

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

bachiari

**Prologue: A Glimpse at the Complicated, but Pleasure-filled Relationship**

* * *

Tall, dark, dashing, intelligent, mysterious, rich, and handsome – those were the qualities that Naruto would use to describe his boss. Of course, Naruto would never say so to his boss's face; the man had an inflated ego already, and Naruto didn't want to contribute to it. Well, any more than he did on a daily basis, really.

Besides the daily sparring, with Naruto usually losing since his boss would resort to underhanded means (such as pinning him against the wall and ravishing him till things led to things and…yeah), and the girls who fawned over Naruto and then lost all interest in him when his boss walked in, Naruto was forced to _cook_ and _clean_ and _pleasure_ the boss whenever the bastard asked for it. And this wasn't _just_ because the man was his boss, but because Tsunade-baa-chan had basically blackmailed him into servicing the boss in hopes of improving his boss's mood (in other words, getting the man in a better mood to actually form some business associations; though Naruto highly suspected there was another reason, Tsunade-baa-chan refused to give him any more). Which was difficult to say the least because in all instances Naruto was with the raven-haired man, Naruto could remember him brooding in the corner or at least standing there with his lips pulled into a frown. Seriously, it was like the man didn't know how to smile! And no, smirking did not count as smiling.

Basically, to sum it all up, Naruto was Sasuke's stress-reliever, and all because his baa-chan only cared about money and since she did have jurisdiction over Naruto (and a whole bunch of other blackmailing materials since she _did_ used to live with him) Naruto had no other choice to comply.

Thank God he was a boy. Otherwise, Naruto just_ knew_ Tsunade-baa-chan would have married him off to the bastard and be done with it.

"What are you thinking about, dobe?" came the husky voice of his boss, and Naruto jumped out of his thoughts and into the present.

He _knew_ he should have locked his door before he started thinking deep and contemplative thoughts.

Oh, by the way, did he mention that he was currently living with aforementioned brooding nightmare?

'T-teme!" he yelped when he felt strong hands wandering over the small of his back, and then heading steadily southward.

He got a soft chuckle in response to his surprised yelp, and even Naruto couldn't hold back the satisfied moan filtering out of his mouth when the hands settled onto his member. So, he couldn't resist the bastard; it wasn't his fault that Sasuke was amazing in bed.

A sultry chuckle sounded out near his ear, and Sasuke's right hand continued to move in quick strokes. The left hand though, traveled from where it used to rest on Naruto's member and moved to fondle his balls. Because Sasuke did this almost everyday, it was no wonder Naruto was almost lost in the pleasure the touch gave him; the bastard knew all his sensitive spots. A few huffs and strokes later, and Naruto was spilling his seed all over his white sheets.

"T-teme," murmured Naruto when he finally caught his breath, "this isn't how I like to be woken up."

"Mhmm," was the absent response he got from the raven-haired man before Sasuke moved from his prior position to straddle the still-drunk-in-pleasure blonde. "I'm still hard, dobe."

A flush settled upon the blonde's cheeks, "So?" he found himself almost shouting out in panic. "You can take care of it yourself!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "But then what would your purpose in life be?'

Naruto saw red even though he knew Sasuke was just teasing him. However, when he opened his mouth to shout angry words at the man, Sasuke simply leaned over to cover his mouth with his.

Soft lips, darting tongues, and a heavy make out session later, and Naruto quickly forgot why he was so mad at his boss earlier. He also didn't remember when Sasuke removed his pants, but considering how good Sasuke was at distracting him, that wasn't such a _huge_ surprise…really. Oh, and Sasuke now had a condom (oh and of course lube) on his cock; when did that happen?

He let out a soft hiss in pain when the first finger entered him. "Teme, warn me when you do that!"

Sasuke chuckled softly, "Still not used to it, dobe?" He accentuated his words with a few thrusts of his pointer finger, and when Naruto glanced back angrily at him, Sasuke was smirking.

"You're …still…a –" he panted out, and was cut off when Sasuke suddenly added in a second finger, widening his entrance even more. Naruto gave another soft gasp of pain, and he felt Sasuke lean over to kiss his back apologetically. Wait apologetically? More like uh…lustfully. Yeah. Sasuke was still a bastard.

"Bastard!" he finished his sentence with a soft cry because Sasuke had thrust his fingers harshly against his prostrate. He still wasn't used to how easily his body fell into pleasure because of that one spot (a spot that Sasuke's fingers and cock had gotten to know _very_ well) and he slightly resented the spot. After all, without that one spot, Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke wouldn't have been able to reduce him into a mess of pleasure. And well, Naruto was also pretty sure that he never had felt such pleasure with a woman –

"What are you thinking about again, dobe? Are you _really_ spacing out during sex with me?"

Naruto wasn't given the chance to answer, because Sasuke had removed his fingers, turned Naruto onto his back, lifted Naruto's slim (and muscular!) legs onto his shoulders, and placed the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. When a flushed Naruto spluttered indignantly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and then smirked, plunging deep into the blonde.

"You," panted Sasuke, "should be used to this by now, dobe."

It was really a wonder his boss could form such coherent sentences right now, especially since Naruto couldn't think past _Oh shit oh shit oh shit… _A few seconds later, and a small teardrop found its way down his whiskered cheeks.

At that, Sasuke startled, obviously now regretting his choice to go so deep on the first thrust. He leaned forward and kissed the teardrop away, leaving another soft kiss on his cheek before straightening back up. Sasuke looked like he was about to apologize when Naruto took pity on him and told him to move, damnit.

Sasuke smirked at that, and pulled out till only the tip of his cock was still in Naruto. Aiming for the spot he had hit earlier with his fingers, Sasuke thrust back in. When he hit it spot on (because yes, Sasuke was just _that_ amazing in bed) Naruto couldn't stop a ragged moan from leaving his throat.

"Ah," panted Naruto, as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out, "ah, teme, move _harder_, damnit!"

Sasuke complied, especially since their wishes were the same for once. After a few minutes of rhymetic thrusting, groans spilling into the air, and the squelching noises accompained generally when the act of sex was committed, Naruto came, spilling his seed for the second time of the day (er…morning? Damn that horny bastard.) Sasuke followed soon after, a murmur of a name lost in a strangled groan; the ring of muscles contracting around his cock was too much for him to take.

After a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm, Sasuke pulled out, a sated smirk on his face. He rolled the used condom off his cock, throwing the garbage into Naruto's trash can. When he noticed that Naruto had simply closed his eyes, as if going back to sleep, Sasuke spoke, "Get up, Naruto. We have work soon."

Naruto groaned, turning to bury his face into his pillow. "You're the _boss_. Give me a day off. God knows I deserve it more than anyone else in the company."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached over to grab the towels he had brought onto Naruto's room when he had walked in (the _horny_ bastard obviously had planned this from the moment he had decided to wake Naruto up). He used the towels to clean Naruto's lower regions, and when satisfied with the result, leaned over to grab Naruto's arms, hauling him into a sitting position.

"Dobe, I'll give you ten minutes to shower and get dressed. If you're not done by then, you're not getting either breakfast _or_ a ride to work."

He smirked once more, before letting go of Naruto's arms and heading out of the room. When Naruto shouted angrily after him that his boss was a mean and grouchy bastard, Sasuke knew that the blonde would be ready in _five_ minutes.

His dobe just liked to make things difficult.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed? Pretty please review, I'm shameless enough to admit that reviews make me write a hundred time faster (you guys are my source of inspiration! *puppy eyes*)

Anyway, I need advice on who to place with who. xD I'm seriously leaning into making Kiba with Shikamaru, and Gaara with Neji simply because I read Life at Rainbow Paradise by Suzume-sama (go read that story because it is freaking amazing)! But I'm open to suggestions. And KakashixIruka is set in stone, because I love that pairing. XD. Suggest couples for me! :D. Open to het ones too of course :). Oh, and if anyone wants to beta this story, please message me? Because I really need some beta-ing for this story most likely. XD

Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch 1: His Possessive Side

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am not getting any profit from writing this.  
**A/N**: A huge thank you to Princess of Oblivion and xMistressDevilx for helping me figure out pairings and what to write. This chapter is for you two.

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 1: The Possessive Side of His Boss**

* * *

"Everyone please welcome Hinata-chan. She has just joined our company, so please make her feel welcome!"

Naruto absently looked up from where he was working diligently on his project, taking in the view of a busty young woman with long purple hair that reached to the small of her back. She had innocent milky lavender eyes and a shy smile on her face as she ducked her head down in embarassment when she realized how many employees were staring at her. Before Naruto had met Sasuke, Naruto would have definitely agreed that this girl was his type; however, after spending the morning playing the girl role in sex, Naruto wasn't so eager to chase after girls anymore.

_Er…well after anyone that _wasn't_ Sasuke_.

The thought made his cheeks flush and he hurriedly looked away from the woman, training his eyes back onto his project.

Okay, Naruto would admit that he had feelings for the bastard, but they were just that. Feelings. It wasn't like he could _control_ what he thought of the raven-haired man, after all.

However, Naruto knew he was just _convenient_ for the man. He didn't cost any money since Tsunade-baa-chan took care of payment (rather blackmail), he knew how to cook and clean (surprising considering his younger days when all he knew how to cook was ramen and when the word clean wasn't even in his vocabulary), and he wasn't going to cause a scandal since he couldn't get pregnant and neither could he fall in love with the man, thus saving Sasuke from having to deal with womanly hormonal drama.

After all, the first day the agreement had been made, Sasuke had turned to him with fiery onyx eyes and demanded that if this agreement was going to take place, Naruto was under no circumstances to fall in love with the oh-so-attractive and moody man, who was "the man who every woman dreamed of."

Back then Naruto had bristled at the comment, taking it as an insult. He had shouted that he wasn't _gay_ and there wasn't a person alive he could fall in love with the moody man.

Sasuke had smirked at that, responding that yes, this agreement was going to work _very_ well.

Six months later, and Naruto found out that yes, he was gay and yes, he was falling head over heels for the man. And he was terrified that Sasuke was going to find out and throw him out of their apartment and then fire him.

He wasn't really frightened of losing his job or place to stay really; he was just scared to death of not being able to see Sasuke everyday. After all, the raven-haired man spent two thirds of the day in his office (the tip top of the building where security was heaviest), and the next third in his apartment. If they ever had a falling out, Naruto would most likely _never_ see the raven-haired man again. And that was _not_ an option Naruto was willing to take.

"Hehehe, I _saw_ that blush. Does someone have a crush?"

Naruto was once again knocked out of his thoughts, this time by his coworker, Kiba. The man was in a suit, like Naruto, and had brown locks that were cut in the usual fashion; however instead of the bangs being held up by a headband like it usually was, it cascaded down, covering his forehead and making him look more feminine. He also had warm black eyes, a contrast to the eyes that Naruto had been staring into just this morning. When the words finally registered, Naruto struggled to find the right words, "B-b-blush? Why would you say that? The, uh, plans are just really interesting, yeah…" he trailed off when Kiba gave him a you're-an-idiot look.

"You were staring at the new chick, Hinata-chan. She does have a nice body," Kiba laughed and nudged Naruto with his elbow, "just your type."

At Kiba's words, Naruto relaxed considerably. He had, for a second there, thought Kiba had known he had a crush on Sasuke (which was impossible to notice because hey, did anyone know that Naruto was living in the bastard's apartment and uh…for want of better words, allowing the bastard into his uh, pants?). But when Kiba said she was his type, Naruto was at a loss of how to respond. After all, he couldn't really respond with an, '_Uh, no, my type has drastically changed from busty, cheerful, cute _girls_ to moody, mysterious, rich_ men.'

So Naruto simply laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. When in a tight spot, neither confirm nor deny and everything will be okay. Of course these were words he heard from his not-so-sane other guardian Jiraiya, the Pervy Sage, so the advice wasn't too credible. However, Naruto would take what he could get.

Kiba laughed at his response before turning back to work on his own plans.

Both of them worked in the architecture firm of Hokage Enterprise. Of course, it wasn't a big department because the company focused on electronics to make most of their income, but it still had some sort of a budget. The company did have an electic range of departments though, and everytime Naruto had to go to other departments, he would be amazed at how different the people inside the building was. They all had certain talents that were interesting to say the least.

Naruto wasn't sure when his dream to become an architect became concrete. He had always thought he wanted to be someone in a high standing position just to make people notice him, but after high school, he had realized that his dream consisted of something more than just standing out; he had realized that he _liked_ making stuff, even though his past would suggest otherwise because of how many things he would blow up in high school.

Jiraiya had seemed visibly worried at his declaration of switching majors; Naruto had wanted to go into a business major so to suddenly go into something related to creativity was simply mindblowing. But when Naruto had showed the Pervy Sage some of his designs, Jiraiya caved and offered to pay the college tuition for four years.

He had protested loudly; Jiraiya had a sucessful line of porn novels but even that couldn't make enough money to pay a college tuition upfront. However, it soon became apparent that it wasn't Jiraiya who was paying for the college tuition, it was his father.

His father.

A man that Naruto had never met before.

A man who had left him all alone after his mother had died of childbirth. Apparently, his father blamed Naruto somewhat for his wife's death, and obviously hated him. Naruto had read enough novels that followed that kind of storyline.

However, Naruto was lucky enough to get Jiraiya as a foster parent to take care of him. He guessed he was lucky to get Tsunade-baa-chan too, even if she had selled him out to the bastard boss. He supposed she was doing it to look out for him, no matter how twisted her logic was.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun," came a shy, timid voice to his direct left. Naruto looked up from what he was doing and found himself in direct eye contact with the new girl.

_Wow…she has no pupils_, he couldn't stop himself from thinking before he plastered a smile on his face. "Hi, Hinata-chan! Did you need something?"

The girl looked overwhelmed at the fact that Naruto had called her so intimately, but she kept eye contact with a determined, albeit shy air. "T-temari-san said you could show me around? If you're busy, then I can c-come later."

"Bad idea! Naruto might get you lost," Kiba cut in to what Naruto was going to say, a boisterous smile on his face. "I can show you around if you want; this idiot," he paused to jerk a finger toward his "best" friend, "won't know how to show a proper girl like you around."

"Hey!" yelled Naruto indignantly. Wasn't Kiba supposed to be on his side? The man had just assumed that Naruto had a crush on her!

Kiba just smiled sweetly at him, "You can't take Hinata-chan out anyway; you have that client coming in, don't you? Gaara-chan, was it?" And Kiba raised his eyebrows as if assuming that Naruto would understand that since Naruto had Gaara-chan, Naruto should leave Hinata-chan to him.

Naruto nearly smacked his forehead out of exasperation, "Gaara-san is a _guy_. And fine, whatever, Kiba. Have fun showing Hinata-chan around."

Hinata looked crestfallen at having gotten Kiba as a tourguide instead of Naruto, but she quickly composed herself and turned to Kiba with a small, shy smile. Naruto had already turned back to his plans so he missed the almost lovesick look Hinata had thrown at him.

Gaara wouldn't be due for another hour so Naruto had enough time to fix up the tiny details for a prior client. It was a job to rennonvate a hotel's scheme. Even though Naruto didn't really like these kinds of jobs, he had taken interior designing classes at college because he knew that he would have to start off with these jobs for experience. Architects didn't just get offers to make new houses when they were fresh out of college after all.

It was Naruto's dream to design a house that would awe the world. He dreamt of living in such a house, content with a family. And now, his dream expanded to contain Sasuke-teme as his family.

But of course, it wasn't going to happen because Sasuke didn't _love_ or _care_ for him.

He frowned and was just going to get up when a post-it landed on his desk. Naruto nearly groaned at the sight. Trust Sasuke to contact him right when Naruto was thinking of him.

_Dobe, I'm stressed. Come up._

Of course Sasuke would call him up for _that_ even though Naruto had pleased him soundly only two hours ago. That horny bastard really knew no limits.

He quickly hibernated his computer, before turning to get out of his swivelly chair. Once he got to the elevator, Sasuke's right-hand man greeted him with a bob of the head.

Shikamaru had always been by Sasuke's side and he was the only one in the company that knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. At first, Naruto had thought that Shikamaru had looked down upon him because hey, Naruto's relationship with Sasuke was pretty degrading, but it became apparent that Shikamaru couldn't care less. After all, caring would be too "troublesome." Troublesome was Shikarmaru's favorite word, and he would use it in every other sentence. For instance, Shikamaru hated wearing his hair down, and left his hair up in a ponytail because it was less "troublesome" that way – it didn't get in the way of his work. Although Shikarmaru was extremely lazy, the man was actually very warm and more than once, Naruto had caught sight of him in Sasuke's apartment treating one of their cats with a very sweet expression. It had gotten Naruto to think highly of the right-hand man and when it became apparent Shikarmaru could care less of what he did with Sasuke daily, Naruto had grown to respect the man.

Not as much as he respected the Fourth Hokage, of course, but that was a different story altogether.

Shikamaru motioned him into the open elevator. Naruto complied, moving to the back of the elevator and crossing his arms infront of his body. Shikarmaru followed, the elevator closing behind him. With a show of nimble, slender fingers, Shikamaru keyed in the code necessary to get to the top of the floor.

After a few minutes or so, the elevator reached its destination, signaling the two men with a ding. Shikamaru sighed something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome" before pushing Naruto gently out of the open elevator doors. Naruto stumbled out, but luckily didn't fall. He whirled around to fixate Shikamaru with an accusing stare, but the door had already closed.

"Naruto."

"Teme!" was Naruto's grumpy response, and he turned again to face his boss. His boss was sitting in a black chair that encompassed his slender figure. His hair was immaculate as always; the raven locks were slicked into the same hairstyle that Naruto always saw his boss in. His suit was pressed flawlessly, though Naruto knew he could pat himself on the back for getting Sasuke's suit just right. He frowned anyway though, "I just helped you this morning. Don't tell me you need my help _again_."

The bastard simply raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on his lips. He raised a pale hand upward, and beckoned with a finger for Naruto to come over to him.

_Sasuke and his power games_.

Naruto inwardly sighed before listening to his boss.

Sasuke's smirk grew and once Naruto had made his way past Sasuke's ebony desk, Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's right hand, pulling the blonde onto the chair with him. The result ended up with Naruto straddling his raven-haired boss on the expansive black chair, and with both of their mouths pressed together. Sasuke's hand toyed with Naruto's blond locks for a few seconds before trailing downward to press two heated fingers against Naruto's tanned neck, right where his pulse was. Sasuke smirked into the kiss before pulling away and putting his lips where his fingers used to be. He sucked hard, causing Naruto let out a strangled moan at the sensation. He pulled away after a while, licking the saliva off his lips seductively. The sight made Naruto's cheeks heat up and he pulled away from Sasuke with an indignant expression, pressing his right hand right over the place where Sasuke had just had his lips on.

"Teme! What was that for? That _hurt_!"

"Hurt? You seemed to enjoy it. Besides, that'll teach you who you belong to." Sasuke's smirk came back full force, before he pulled Naruto down for another kiss.

That possessive bastard! How many people did he have watching him anyway? And how did word get to him so fast? Naruto broke away from the kiss angrily, fixing blue orbs on the raven-haired man accusingly. "Are you serious, Sasuke-teme? Is this about Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-chan…?" repeated Sasuke with a twitch in his eyebrow, annoyance lacing his tones deeply. "You're close enough to call her with that suffix?"

"Suffix? Everyone calls her Hinata-chan! And besides, I _just_ met her! What the heck are you getting so possessive for, bastard?"

"You don't call me Sasuke-chan…" Sasuke trailed off, and the words were murmured under his breath, so soft that Naruto almost didn't hear him. Naruto, though, still straddling his boss's lap, was close enough to hear every word whispered.

"You _want_ me to call you Sasuke-chan?" he asked in disbelief, dumbfounded. He sat back on his hunches, scrutinizing his crush with wide blue eyes. He appreciated Sasuke's jealousy; it actually made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, he understood Sasuke. He knew his bastard boss was possessive of everything that he thought was his, and as Sasuke's current "stress reliever" Naruto fell under that category. It wasn't as if Sasuke had _feelings _for him. That realization made his heart hurt, but Naruto was quick to disguise the pain by molding it into disbelief.

_You're not allowed to fall in love with me, dobe_.

"No..." responded Sasuke, drawing out the word as if it would give him more time to think of a proper response. "Less talking, and more kissing, dobe." Sasuke growled the words out, obviously distressed at seeming so uncool, before crashing their lips together again.

How did that bastard always have such soft lips? That was Naruto's last thought before he succumbed to Sasuke's attacking lips and to Sasuke's soft embrace.

After a few minutes of heavy petting, electric grinding, and messy kissing, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. Sasuke let out a soft growl that made Naruto shiver in anticipation, and a flush to come upon his tanned cheeks.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there," came Shikarmaru's bored drawl. "It's been seven minutes, and you're making your business partners wait. Very unprofessional. Besides, you should have had enough time to mark your territory, anyway."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from chuckling at how annoyed his boss looked; the chuckle brought an annoyed stare upon himself, but Naruto was used to Sasuke's glares. After a while, Sasuke heaved a sigh and gently pushed Naruto off of him. "Dobe, go get back to work. And don't you _dare_ talk to that _Hinata-chan_ again." He emphasized his words with a growl, bringing shivers to the blonde again. And Sasuke spoke the name of the girl with such distaste, that Naruto knew better than to bring the girl in the line of Sasuke's wrath.

_Seriously, Sasuke needs to get his anger under control. His possessiveness too_.

"Whatever, Sasuke-teme. See you at home?"

"Mhm," replied Sasuke absently, straightening out his suit and making sure any stray wrinkles were straightened out. Naruto threw the bastard one last glance before leaving the room.

* * *

"And so, I think I'm pretty qualified to design your house for you, Gaara-sama."

He had been ushered down by Shikamaru almost as fast as he was taken upward; apparently, Gaara had arrived early and was intimidating the architect firm. Gaara had been watching over the firm work with an intense stare and he was really creeping out Naruto's coworkers.

Naruto didn't understand why they were scared of Gaara; personally, he thought Gaara was just stoic on the outside and sweet on the inside, a lot like his boss really. The two of them did seem really similar, especially with the aura that practically screamed "touch me and die." The only difference really was that Gaara had no eyebrows, which was really a thing to ponder about because who wandered around with _no_ eyebrows?

Gaara was just as handsome as his boss. Pale, ivory skin with teal eyes that were gorgeous even when narrowed in annoyance and dark red hair that surprisingly didn't make the man look washed out in comparison were all qualities that belonged to the handsome young man. Not only that, but the man was fit, and his clothes clung snugly to him, outlining every fine, muscular aspect of his body. There was a slim brown jacket lined with fur sitting next to him and the man was dressed in black dress pants and a collared white long-sleeved formal shirt with a dark red tie hanging loosely around his neck. The man also had the mysterious air that every girl couldn't help but fall for, and if it wasn't for the dangerous aura that also pervaded from Gaara, every girl would probably be throwing herself at him.

"I see," responded Gaara. Even though he responded, there was no change in his expression and when the redhead didn't continue, Naruto was at a loss of what the redhead meant. He couldn't tell whether Gaara had accepted his help or declined it, and he sat there awkwardly because he had no clue what to say. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Naruto spoke up timidly,

"So…"

"I think I shall treat you to lunch, Uzumaki-san. We can talk about what I want for my house then." In a swift, fluid motion, Gaara slid on his jacket, and then turned to fix Naruto with his teal orbs. "Coming?"

It all had happened so fast that it took Naruto quite a while to process that Gaara had _accepted_ his proposal and was _treating_ him to lunch. When he did realize what Gaara was saying, he sprang up from where he was sitting and hurried to Gaara's side.

He babbled happily, "Thanks so much for inviting me to lunch, Gaara-sama. I suggest Ichiraku Ramen. Have you tried it? Ramen's like the best food ever made you know, and Ichiraku Ramen makes the food taste better than it naturally does! I could take us –"

"No."

"Oh, uh, you don't like ramen?" he couldn't help but sound dejected; how could he get along with someone who didn't like ramen? Maybe he was being dramatic, but ramen _was_ the best thing ever created by men.

"No, I like ramen," replied the redhead as they were getting into the elevator. Two other men got into the elevator with them, both standing straight, alert, and in front of the two of them. Naruto gave them a weird glance, but Gaara seemed okay with them, so Naruto didn't say anything.

"Oh, okay, I knew you were a cool person!" Naruto gave a full-on grin to the redhead next to him.

Gaara gave him an amused glance, "I'm…"cool" because I like ramen? You are a strange individual, Uzumaki-san."

"You can call me Naruto, you know," replied the blonde happily. The elevator doors dinged open and the two of them made their way out of it and toward Hokage Enterprise's parking lot. The two guys in front of them did the same. Naruto continued to chat happily as the two of them were led towards a black, sleek car that was parked far away from the rest of the employee's cars. Naruto held back from making exclamations about how cool and how expensive the car was, but only because he had been trained by seeing Sasuke's cars; every single one of them cost more than Naruto's annual salary. And he also knew fawning over Gaara's car would be awkward for the redhead.

When the two of them got into the backseat of the car, one of the bodyguards spoke up timidly. "Lord Gaara, we are very sorry to interrupt, but we were just wondering if you remembered you promised Lord Neji of the Hyuga Clan your presence at his restaurant today."

"I remember," responded Gaara cooly. "We are going to his restaurant for lunch," he suddenly turned to look at Naruto, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," replied Naruto. "You're the customer; I'll even go eat healthy food with you."

Gaara gave him a bemused glance, as if he couldn't decide whether to be amused or horrified at Naruto's blatant admission of his unhealthy diet (Naruto actually ate healthy everyday though because his bastard of a boss demanded him to cook real meals for dinner). "Neji's restaurant is very healthy. I gurantee you will enjoy the food."

Naruto gave a half-hearted smile at Gaara's words; Naruto had actually eaten in Neji's restaurant before. Sasuke had taken him after work, even though Naruto had protested that it was too risky since they could run into someone from the company. It was late enough though, and there were only a few stragglers left at the restaurant at that time.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Naruto was grateful that the ride was only ten minutes long because he wasn't sure how long he could take the tense, awkward atmosphere lingering in the air. Gaara was tense, and fidgeting, a contrast to Gaara's stoic, expressionless exterior.

When they had parked and the bodyguards had gotten out of the door, Gaara turned to Naruto with pleading teal eyes. It was the most emotion Naruto had seen from the redhead and he blinked in surprise at the sight. "Gaara-sama?" he prodded the redhead along.

The redead worried his bottom lip, "You're gay, aren't you, Naruto?"

Naruto flushed; he wasn't sure if he should be angry or bewildered. "Why would you say that, Gaara-sama? Are you suggesting – "

"I'll pay you extra," cut in Gaara. "On top of the fee I will be paying you for designing my house. But I _can't_ go up there alone." Gaara groaned and covered his face with his small, pale hands; the man was obviously distressed at showing so much emotion to someone he had just met.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how to comfort Gaara; he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to touch the man. He spoke timidly, "Well, Gaara-sama, you don't have to pay me to go eat lunch with you. You're treating me after all."

Gaara listened to his words with an apathetic air before suddenly straightening back up and looking Naruto in the eye. "I don't want you to just eat lunch with me; I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N**: Hehehe, I love Gaara with Neji. In case you didn't notice, but little Gaara's planning to make Neji jealous by showing up with a sexy hunk like Naruto 8D. Ohh, but Naruto's going to be in trouble if he accepts because Sasuke is a _very_ jealous bastard.

I apologize again for the long paragraphs without any people speaking XD. I needed to explain the storyline. And I cut down on the parentheses, Kai, xD so I hope you enjoyed that.

And sorry for the lack of smut xD. Sasuke just got off like two hours ago though, so it wouldn't make much sense for Sasuke to jump Naruto _again _xD. Though we all know that Sasuke gets very horny just thinking about his sexy, lithe dobe.

Anyway, please review! (: I'll post the next chapter up in a week, but it'll come faster if you review! 8D.


	3. Ch 2: His Uncool Side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and am not getting any profit from this fanfic.  
**A/N:** /sobs tears of happiness. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You guys made me hit double the reviews I expected and as a result, I wrote this chapter super fast (chapter 3 is 3,000 words till being done too). You guys make me so happy ^^.

Also, please excuse Neji's rudeness. He's under a lot of pressure in this story, and seeing as he hasn't met Naruto yet, he's still in his "I'm-better-than-everyone" mode. But I promise he gets better as soon as Naruto "saves" him.

Please enjoy chapter 2 (:

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 2: The Slightly Uncool Side of his Boss**

* * *

Naruto looked flabbergasted at Gaara, eyes wide as he thought back about what Sasuke had done to him for just _implying_ that he had a crush on Hinata-chan. If Sasuke got word of this, which Naruto was pretty sure he would considering he had like five people watching him at all times, then Naruto was done for.

But Gaara looked so helpless and pleading that Naruto didn't want to reject. Naruto hated not helping people, especially if he was in a position to help them.

If only he could call Sasuke without making it seem suspicious…

Oh yeah, texting. Naruto never really liked texting, but Sasuke had given him a phone with a messaging plan three months into their "relationship," because Sasuke had learned about "sexting," which was a form of having "sex" through text messaging, and had really wanted to try it out. However, a few experimenting texts and Sasuke had point blank refused to continue because "Naruto was an idiot and didn't know how to text without chatspeak symbols and reading Naruto's texts gave him a headache."

His boss was _really_ weird sometimes. He guessed that's what happened when you had a deprived childhood like Sasuke and an overbearing, protective brother like Itachi. Surprisingly enough though, Naruto _liked_ Itachi. The man was always looking out for Sasuke (even if he showed it in the _weirdest_ of ways) and the man always volunteered his boyfriend, Deidara, to help him when Sasuke was being particularly bastardly. The reasoning was that since Deidara was forced to put up with Itachi's moods, it only made sense that Deidara would know what advice to say to Naruto when the blonde was complaining about Sasuke's bipolar tendencies.

It was strange that Naruto could tell Itachi almost everything and have so much trouble doing the same with Sasuke. He supposed that's what happened though when you had a crush on someone. He didn't care much about what Itachi thought about him beyond the point of giving Sasuke and him his blessing if the two actually ever got together and for Sasuke, Naruto found himself stumbling over each word in fear that Sasuke would think he was stupid. However, despite Naruto's best efforts, Sasuke called him idiot, dobe, and stupid almost constantly. In fact if Sasuke didn't throw in one of his "pet" names for the blonde in a conversation, Naruto would be sure that he would think something was wrong with his boss.

"I apologize for asking. Will you still come to lunch with me, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto chuckled lowly, "Nah, it's fine, Gaara. I'll see what I can do about pretending to be your boyfriend." He whipped out his phone, texting a message to his boss. "Why do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend anyway, Gaara?" He figured it would be weird to call his own "boyfriend" with an honorific, so he supposed it was alright to just call him Gaara.

The redhead ignored his question, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Mhmm," replied Naruto absently as he pressed the send button on his phone. Hopefully that bastard didn't have a heart attack when his people reported to him that he had his hand around Gaara's shoulders. He opened the door of the car, sliding out. He turned and held out a hand to the redhead and Gaara pressed his pale hand into Naruto's tanned one.

They walked into the restaurant, the picture of a loving couple. The woman in front turned surprised eyes at the two; while the city was pretty accepting of gay couples, it still wasn't very common to see them in public.

She stuttered when she greeted them and even more so when she heard that Gaara was the person Neji was waiting for. She led them to the table; the first thing Naruto thought when the girl pointed out their table was that Neji really _really_ looked like a _girl_. Like who put their hair up into buns these days, especially when you were a guy?

Gaara faltered at the sight, and Naruto found himself steering his "boyfriend" toward the table through sheer strength alone. Was Gaara that scared of seeing Neji?

Naruto let Gaara into the booth first before sitting down next to the redhead. Neji smiled prettily at them, with pearly white teeth and warm brown eyes. He was dressed in a pink sleeveless dress shirt that had Chinese designs whirling around on the top. His hair really was put up in twin buns, and his bangs were parted into two sides, leaving a small part of his forehead to show through.

"Hello," and Naruto was amazed to find even Neji's _voice_ sounded like a girl's, "One of you must be Gaara. I'm Tenten, Neji's girlfriend. He went to talk to the chef in charge but he should be back any minute now."

_She's a girl! _ Wait, actually, now that he looked closer, the two bumps on her chest sorta gave it away.

"Oh," said Naruto outloud, a smile on his face, "I thought you were Neji." He gave a small chuckle, not even realizing that what he said could be offending.

The girl's eye twitched, "You must be called stupid a lot. I'm guessing you're not Gaara?"

"No, he's not. I am Gaara. It is nice to meet you, Tenten." However, Gaara's face was clammed up; the man was showing no emotion, even though he had claimed in his words that it was "nice" to meet the brown-haired girl.

"Same here," replied the girl with another smile, "Neji talks about you a lot you know. I couldn't wait to meet Neji's best friend."

Gaara frowned at her words but before he could say anything, a man spoke, "Hey now, Tenten, don't make me sound like a lovesick…who's this?"

Surprisingly enough, Neji _did_ look like a girl. Like he had totally long brown hair that reached up to the small of his back, almost the same length as Hinata's. Speaking of which, Neji and Hinata had almost similar looking eyes, except for Naruto could tell Neji's looked a tad less innocent, especially since the man was narrowing his eyes angrily at the blonde. The brown-haired boy was wearing pressed denim blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the hyuga clan symbol. He was wearing a slim black jacket over the shirt with chains crisscrossing to add details to the otherwise plain black jacket. And he was also wearing a fierce scowl on his handsome face.

"Hehe, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. Oh, and uh, I'm Gaara's boyfriend."

Neji blinked in surprise, his mouth open slightly, "_You're_ Gaara's boyfriend? I didn't even know Gaara swung for the other team, and even if he did, why would he go for someone like _you_?"

Naruto bristled, "Someone like me? You _bastard_! What the fuck does that mean?"

"Someone like you who has no standing to his name. You're worthless and you don't deserve someone like Gaara."

"You –" growled Naruto, extremely angry. Who did Neji think he was to be able to shout such hateful words at someone he just met? And just because he didn't have a _family_ didn't mean Neji had the right to call him worthless.

Gaara interrupted him though, a scowl marring his otherwise expressionless and flawless face, "Neji, I know you are angry that I suddenly brought my boyfriend here but I don't appreciate you saying such horrible words to Naruto. Apologize."

Neji scowled angrily, "I don't believe you, Gaara. You can't possibly be with this guy! I'm sure there are better guys out there!"

"Neji! Stop it," repriminded Tenten. "I think Naruto's an okay guy. Sit down, Neji."

Neji still seemed angry, but even he didn't have the guts to not listen to his girlfriend. He sat down with a huff across from Naruto, his eyes narrowed down at the blonde. The scuffle left the air tense and awkward, and Naruto found himself trying to make small talk.

"So, Tenten, how'd you and Neji get together?"

Gaara tensed next to him and Naruto found himself slipping his hand into Gaara's under the table in hopes of comforting the redhead. Gaara relaxed next to him, even though a small frown stayed on his face as he listened to Tenten ramble on about Neji and her's love story. Tenten was in the middle of her explanation of how Neji's family and her family knew each other when a cheerful voice interrupted her.

"Naruto, I didn't know you were eating lunch here! You should have told me." Kiba stood at their table with a blushing Hinata in tow. Naruto hurriedly let go of Gaara's hand, his heart beating fast. He didn't really mind letting Kiba know his sexuality, but knowing Kiba, if he heard that he was "dating" Gaara, he would tease him nonstop about "Gaara-chan." And knowing Sasuke, even if Naruto told him it was a "pretend" relationship, Sasuke would still be angered everytime he heard the name "Gaara-chan." What Sasuke did to him because of his relationship with Hinata-chan would seem like child's play compared to what Sasuke would do to him if he became convinced Naruto was dating Gaara behind his back.

"Kiba," he said with a small, but sheepish smile, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kiba laughed at Naruto's question, "Temari felt that it was wrong to order take out for lunch on Hinata's first day of work so she decided to treat everyone left in the firm to lunch." Without preamble, Kiba leaned over to whisper into Naruto's ear, "If you ask me though, I think Hinata's Temari's type." It was well known in the firm that Temari swung for the other team; she had claimed it was because her two brothers made the male gender so _unattractive_. The only male who had ever caught her attention was Sasuke's right hand man, Shikamaru. And only because he was so intelligent and such a gentleman that he would "make any woman, even if she was lesbian, fall in love with him." Naruto had scoffed at that, because when you got to know Shikamaru, gentleman would be the last word you would describe him with. Lazy would be more likely. It was also well-known that Temari had the hots for girls who were innocent, busty, and shy. It made sense considering how headstrong the girl was. Kiba continued his soft whisper, "And when were _you_ going to tell me you swung for the other team, Naruto? I saw you holding that guy's hand under the table."

Naruto flinched and plastered an innocent smile on his face as if to say 'I don't know what you're talking about so can you please just _shut it_.'

Kiba got the message, and he leaned backwards, a huge smirk on his face. "Well, we'll leave you four alone. Have a fun _double_ date!"

"Kiba!" growled Naruto, annoyed. Trust the dog lover to flaunt this over his head.

Neji laughed darkly at Kiba's words, "Trust me, we'll enjoy it a lot more once a certain blonde idiot fesses up the truth about his relationship."

Kiba blinked before letting out a growl of his own, "Could you please repeat that?"

"I said that once a – "

"I meant it rhetorically, Mr. Prissy Boy. No one calls my Naruto an idiot and gets away with it. And I _know_ Naruto. Maybe he didn't fill me in on the details before of his relationship with this redhead, but Naruto would _never_ ever get with a guy he didn't _love._"

Naruto winced at his words, guilt welling up inside of him. Kiba was such a wonderful friend and here he was heroically defending him, but in reality, the soft-hearted boy was actually making the situation worse. And why was Neji so sharp anyway? Did Gaara and he not look like a couple or something? He resisted the urge to slam his head against the table because of the sheer stupidity of it all and instead focused on aiming a smile toward his now-redeemed-himself best friend.

Kiba smiled a little back, but was nowhere close in finishing his tirade against Neji. Angry, heated words spilled out of his mouth till it got to the point that Tenten stood, slamming her hands down on their table.

"Now listen here, dog breath, you better stop berating my Neji like this before you get your ass kicked. I don't condone _any_ negative behavior toward my Neji and you're lucky that my Neji is nice enough not to beat you up for half the things you said to him. I mean seriously, Prissy Boy? You look girlier than he does!"

Kiba snorted at her words, "Me? Girlier? In case you haven't noticed but your _girl_friend is the one with long hair."

Tenten seemed to get even angrier at his comment, "Are you implying that my Neji is a _girl_? Because let me assure you, Neji is, in every single possible way, a freaking male!"

"Jeez, Tenten, you certainly grew up crazy," laughed Kiba.

Tenten frowned angrily, "Shut it, dogbreath. This is why I don't talk to you anymore! Now get out of here before I tell Naruto all of your embarrassing stories, including that one time you kissed - "

"Okay, okay, I get it already!" huffed Kiba, his frown mirroring Tenten's for a split second. "I'll leave you and ladyface here alone."

"He does _not_ look like a girl!" screamed Tenten, but Kiba had already walked away, pulling a blushing and apologizing Hinata away with him.

Tenten huffed and scowled and frowned, alternating between the three options for a full minute before turning angrily to look at the three guys with her, "Neji _doesn't_ look like a girl, right?"

There was an awkward silence before Neji assured her that he did not look in any way female.

Naruto though, inwardly snickered and agreed with his best friend.

* * *

Sasuke was practically seething.

He had just been returning from his meeting when he was alerted that he had gotten a text message on his private phone. The only ones who knew the number were Naruto, his brother, Shikamaru, and a few other friends who weren't worth mentioning. None of them really texted though, except for his brother who took it up to tease him about that one time he had gotten Naruto a phone to sext with. The whole incident was embarrassing enough especially since all of Sasuke's seductive texts like "I trail my hand across your inner thigh and grip your cock, stroking it slowly and pressing all your sensitive spots, making you cry out." were responded with "teme!1! y r u txting me this! working! but I like u giving me a handjob!" (1)

He quickly gave up the effort and hadn't received a single text message from the blonde after he told the blonde frankly that his sexting gave him a headache. Naruto had laughed and told him that was a good thing because the whole sexting thing was too embarrassing anyway.

Anyway, the message had gone something like "friend asked me to pretend to be his bf for lunch. don't freak out when you hear about it, OK?"

HOW WAS HE NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAK OUT?

In fact, when he got the text, he _did_ freak out. He immediately lunged for his computer and called for his elite force of advisors to webcam with him through an application called oovoo. It relied on a videocamera that was designed specifically for computers, allowing people far across the continent to communicate in real time.

Itachi, his sometimes stupid but otherwise strangely intuitive brother, answered first. Rock Lee, the son of a respected though sometimes insane business partner who Sasuke somehow got along with, answered next. Shikamaru, with a bored expression on his face, answered last, drawling that it was stupid he was even _webcamming_ with Sasuke when he was in the room directly below him.

He scowled at his screen, watching the three separate screens flicker on their own. Itachi had his arms wrapped around Deidara, his blonde boyfriend who was sometimes too flamboyant for his own good, and Itachi's usually perfect hair looked soft and messy. Even though Deidara was obviously sitting on his lap, Itachi kept alert obsidian eyes trained on Sasuke's face; Itachi took the role of being Sasuke's brother seriously, sometimes _too_ seriously. Sasuke silently thanked the Gods that Itachi and Deidara both were wearing shirts this time. After all, Itachi had once answered the webcam while still _inside_ of Deidara, convinced that his brother was in dire need of his help. Luckily, the webcam only showed both of the insane men's upper parts, but the sounds were enough to keep him from ravishing his blonde for a few nights. And trust him when he says that that didn't happen very often and never without a good reason.

Rock Lee on the other hand was dressed in a…green tracksuit? Sasuke wasn't too surprised since he always knew that the man didn't possess a molecule of fashion sense (the man had a freaking _bowl_ cut!) but seriously, a green tracksuit? The color itself was enough to blind Sasuke. When Lee realized that Sasuke was looking at him, Lee jumped backward so that the camera could catch his whole body onscreen before lifting his right hand into an upwards thumbs-up. He shouted something like "You look very YOUTHFUL today, Sasuke Uchiha! Perhaps we may go run off our YOUTHFUL energy together after you tell us your problems full of YOUTH!"

Sasuke rubbed his temple tiredly; Lee's variations of the word young were the greenclad man's favorite things to interject in a sentence and it hurt Sasuke's brain to manually cut the variations out. Besides the man's crazy obsession with the word however, Lee was actually an intelligent man who found answers to Sasuke's problems faster than the other two. Then again, that may be because Lee was the only one who really paid attention in these sessions.

Shikamaru drawled the word troublesome before flicking his gaze elsewhere, obviously looking at something else on the screen.

Sasuke scowled at his computer, waiting for one of the four to ask him why he had called.

Surprisingly, Deidara was the one who asked the question first, "Sasuke-chan, why'd you call? Could you pretty please hurry up with it because Itachi and I have something to do soon..." Deidara whispered the last words seductively, turning to face Itachi with slowly blinking eyes.

Shikamaru groaned, turning his attention back to the OovoO part of the screen, "Yes, Sasuke, could we _please_ get this over with quickly? It's troublesome enough to deal with you and Naruto without having to deal with Itachi and Deidara in the same day."

Deidara yelled something at Shikamaru that sounded suspiciously like "Shikamaru, you bastard! You just don't understand _art!" _while Itachi raised his eyebrows, obviously interested.

Itachi asked a second later, concern obvious in his deep voice, "What did Sasuke do to Naruto?"

Shikamaru snickered, delighting in the fact that he could complain about Sasuke to someone who actually knew what was going on, "A pretty girl asked Naruto to show her around and Naruto made the mistake to call her _Hinata-chan_. Sasuke immediately called Naruto up and gave him hickeys everywhere."

"Shikamaru!" yelled Sasuke, scandalized. He knew the dobe told Itachi a lot of what they did together, but he didn't want Shikamaru to start doing it too. It was embarrassing enough when Sasuke picked up the phone and Itachi drawled out, 'I heard you entered Naruto a little too harshly last night. Be gentler.' Whenever that happened, Sasuke would growl, then sigh exasperatedly, and then hang up. It wasn't worth telling Itachi to not interfere with his life because well, Itachi would never listen. Sasuke didn't resent it as much as he said he did; in fact, he actually sort of enjoyed the attention.

Especially since just six months ago, Itachi would have _never_ called him, acknowledged him, or admitted that Sasuke was his little brother to anyone who asked.

It was actually Naruto who woke his brother up from his misguided perceptions. One night Sasuke and Naruto had gotten roaring drunk and Sasuke had confessed his insecurities about his brother to Naruto. Ever since their family had died, Itachi had been harsh with him. He had bought him his own apartment once Sasuke had reached the age of eighteen and had ceased all contact, besides the monthly large allowances that came in the mail, with his brother. Sasuke didn't remember everything that happened that night, but Nartuo took every opportunity to tease Sasuke about how much he cried and that "Sasuke-teme was a freaking baby."

Sasuke never regretted that night though because it was the impetus for Naruto to find Itachi (Naruto had an insane number of connections), punch him in the face, and tell him that Sasuke _needed_ his "onii-chan!"

Itachi had been under the delusion that if he just left Sasuke alone, Sasuke would grow stronger and that the world would consider him stronger if he left the shadow of the legendary Itachi Uchiha and still made something of himself. When Naruto had screamed that worldy things like that didn't matter compared to family bonds, Itachi had realized the truth and had seen reality. Soon after that, Itachi had called Sasuke up and they had a very "brotherly" fight. When Sasuke had won, Itachi broke down and confessed everything he had been thinking when he separated from his younger brother. Eventually, when everything was out in the open, the bond between the two was forged.

When Sasuke had thanked the blonde, the blonde had simply shook the gratitude off and said seeing Sasuke smile was enough. And that family was the _most_ important thing in life, and if you let go of it because of your own stupid pride and delusions, then you would be a hundred times worse off. When Sasuke had questioned about his own family, Naruto had looked so heartbroken that Sasuke immediately sought out a way to comfort him.

That was the first night they spent together in bed, and it was certainly amazing. Sasuke would never forget how much he owed to the blonde for getting the two of them back together and apparently his brother never stopped trying to make it up to the blonde as well. It was funny how easily Naruto had wormed himself into their lives.

"Sasuke and Naruto are full of such YOUTHFUL energy! I am regretful to inform that no YOUTHFUL activities have happened with Sakura and I."

Shikamaru laughed, "Maybe you should come to the dark side like the rest of us. Maybe then you would get laid every now and then."

"Shikamaru!" gasped Lee, sounding scandalized. "It would be disrespectful to Sakura to even _think_ about someone other than her, let alone trying to think about a man!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You're so troublesome, Lee. Sasuke, what _did_ you call us here for anyway?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the four people staring at him, wondering how he should phrase the situation he was in.

"It's obviously about Naruto," scoffed Deidara who was now trailing lazy fingers along Itachi's chest. "Who or what else does Sasuke ever call us about? It's certainly never _business_ or anything _important_." Deidara said the emphasized words with sarcasm; it was obvious Deidara hated the interruptions Sasuke made to "Deidara-and-Itachi-Happy-Time."

"Hn."

Itachi sighed, "So what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything? Maybe Naruto did something to _me_," said Sasuke a bit bitterly. Why did everyone take the dobe's side before his?

"Sasuke," started Itachi gently, "usually the things you complain about are things you could have prevented if you just had an open conversation with the boy."

Sasuke scowled, "Explain how I could have prevented this then. Naruto's cheating on me!"

He expected the four of them to react more expressively than raised eyebrows, especially Lee, but apparently they all had gotten used to Sasuke's melodramatics. "I really doubt the blonde is, Sasuke. How did you come to this conclusion?" his brother was the first to try to make sense of his words.

"He texted me saying he got a "pretend boyfriend." Why would he need a pretend boyfriend if he has me?"

"Oh my gosh," stated Deidara with barely disguised annoyance, "you should know better than anyone that Naruto can't turn down requests for help if the person really needs it. You're just overreacting. Can Itachi and I leave now?" the last question teetered on the whiny quality.

"I'm sorry, little brother, but even I agree with Deidara. Naruto's kind to everyone. Stop overreacting and just talk to the blonde," with those departing words, Itachi's screen want blank. Apparently, Deidara had finally gotten his lover to listen to him.

Lee started timidly, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I think too that you are overreacting. Maybe you should just ask Naruto what he means."

"Look, Sasuke," started out Shikamaru, "maybe you're getting a tad too possessive of Naruto. Give him some room. Don't go blindly punishing him for every little thing he does that you don't approve of. How about today when you confront him about it do it _calmly_ like you do with your business associates? It'll make Naruto realize you think he's more than just a possession."

"Hn. Shikamaru, come up here _now_. And prepare to leave."

Shikamaru's response sounded strained and exasperated, "Did you even hear what I said? Sasuke!"

Sasuke just glared at the screen until Shikamaru sighed and then closed the screen. Lee followed soon after, telling him to listen to Shikamaru before heading off on a YOUTHFUL jog.

Sasuke looked down at his phone, reading the text message with extreme anger. It simply said, "Naruto spotted holding hands with mysterious redhead, boss! What should we do?"

He _knew_ it was just pretend, but he couldn't stop the jealousy raging through him. Apparently, the hickeys he gave Naruto wasn't enough to remind him who he belonged to and Sasuke would have to resort to more drastic measures to make sure Naruto remained his.

"Draw up the map of Naruto's location," he ordered as Shikamaru walked into his office. Shikamaru sighed, scratched his head, muttered "troublesome Sasuke" under his breath," before grabbing the GPS sitting on Sasuke's desk.

Thank God he took the intiative to install a tracking device on Naruto.

When the results came up, Sasuke was surprised to find out that his dobe was in Neji's restaurant. Before long, Shikamaru and Sasuke were in the elevator, heading down to the parking lot.

_Just you wait, dobe_, thought Sasuke angrily, _I'm going to teach you who you belong to..._again_._

* * *

(1) Please excuse Naruto's horrible texting skills XD. He only texts this way though because Sasuke suddenly gave him a complicated phone and told him to learn how to text xD. So he ended up texting super horribly hehe.

A/N: I think I had way too much fun writing the webcam scene; if you guys like, I hope I can squeeze in another one XD. I hope that MistressDevil enjoyed the ItachiDeidara scene because that was all for you xD. I'm starting to love Deidara now, especially because of the way you told me how he acts.

And Suzume-sama reviewed my story. *dies* People, you can expect some NejiGaa and ShikaKiba loving now (but don't wory, there will be hints of them with other coupling before they actually fall head over heels with their respective ones)

And Tenten's adorable. Who should I place her with when Neji breaks her heart? :( I was thinking HinataxTemarixTenten since I have an image of Temari comforting girls by turning them lesbian strong in my mind HAHA.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! (: The next chapter might be slow in coming because break is over on Monday :( but I'll try my best! Oh, and Happy New Year guys! (:


	4. Ch 3: His Unseeing Side

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me.  
**A/N: **I am so sorry for the wait. School is taking up all of my weekday night times. But I promise to upload **_every_** Friday. And if the reviews inspire me enough, then I'll upload Thursday afternoon after I get back from school. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to lengthen it.

Also, a huge thanks to xMistressDevilx for reading this over for me! And a thank you to BlindBeyondSight for advising me on Gaara.

Enjoy!

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 3: His Unseeing Side**

* * *

Sasuke broke his chopsticks.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before reaching over and grabbing a pair of chopsticks from a nearby table. He handed it to Sasuke, telling him to be more careful with his reactions.

It wasn't Sasuke's fault he was so furious though. It was actually Neji's. The brown-haired-boy never stopped making back-handed comments towards _his_ Naruto and it was taking everything in Sasuke's willpower not to stalk over to the table and yell at his now-former-friend, because _anyone_ who tried to hurt the dobe was on Sasuke's "I-must-Kill-now" list.

Not that he would ever let the blonde know how much he cared for him. Because if Sasuke fell in love with Naruto, it would ruin each and every one of Sasuke's meticulously thought out plans, and Sasuke was _not_ going to let that happen.

Even though seeing Naruto with someone else made him feel as if his heart was been wrenched from his chest.

He winced at the blatant admission of weakness he had made, even if it was only to himself.

"Why does he have to get so close…" Sasuke muttered darkly under his breath, barely loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

Shikamaru sighed, "Because Naruto is trying to convince Neji that they're together? Sasuke, you're usually not this dense. Naruto is obviously trying to help Gaara make Neji jealous." He stopped ranting in favor to start eating his potstickers. Neji's restaurant specialized on Chinese food and for a Japanese owned restaurant to make it taste so good was a feat amazing in itself. In fact, it was one of the reasons that Neji's restaurant got such rave reviews.

"Wait, how do you know Naruto's _pretend boyfriend's_ name?" he said the term with such anger that Shikamaru sighed again.

"Naruto's _pretend boyfriend_ is actually his client. Don't you remember _why_ Naruto became an architect?"

Sasuke frowned down at his noodles, "Because he wants to make houses. And I bet Gaara is going to let him design his house."

Shikamaru smiled, "Good, so you _do_ remember. There's still hope for your troublesome ass."

"You _dare_ to talk to your boss –" Sasuke started out darkly before cutting off with a choked sound. The redhead was _TOUCHING_ Naruto's shoulder! "He _better_ not be using the house as incentive for Naruto to do this. Because goddamnit, _I'll_ let Naruto design a house for me if he really wants to make one." He growled the words out, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the four people sitting a few tables away from them.

"Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't want you to do that. He's _not_ a charity case, you know. He wants to make a name for himself and you're _coddling_ him."

"Hn."

Shikamaru continued, not at all fazed by Sasuke's dark look and monosyllabic response, "You should know better than anyone how it feels to want to surpass a person's expectations. You felt that way with Itachi before Naruto woke you up. Naruto still feels that way about his father, and you know becoming a renowned architect is Naruto's way of saying "fuck you" to his father."

Sasuke scowled at the curse words, "Naruto isn't as crude as you to want to use those words."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Of all the things I said, you _would_ pick that phrase to comment on. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, why don't you try and see Naruto for a _person_ instead of a _possession_? He doesn't belong to you and he has his own feelings and thoughts. You don't _deserve_ to keep Naruto caged up, because Naruto belongs out in the open, where he can continue saving people. You're selfish for wanting to keep Naruto all to yourself."

Sasuke winced at Shikamaru's harsh words, but made no effort to try and deny them. Shikamaru was _right_ and he was one of the smartest people he ever had the pleasure of knowing, so it only made sense that Shikamaru could read Naruto much better than Sasuke could, despite Sasuke being the one to share a bed with the blonde. And Shikamaru was right about Naruto; for some reason, the blonde always had a positive effect on people he met. Just look at what Naruto had done for Sasuke. If Sasuke had never gotten to know Naruto, then Sasuke would probably be as hell-bent on revenge on his brother as he was six months ago. Naruto saved him, and Shikamaru was right in saying that he shouldn't keep the blonde's therapeautic effects all to himself. It was truly a selfish thing to do.

He could only whisper the words out, his emotions choking them, "Then what should I do?"

Shikamaru looked up from his potstickers, his black eyes warm with pride, "Stop treating Naruto as if he's all yours. He may love you, but he still needs breathing room. When you confront Naruto about Gaara, do it in a _civilized_ manner. Yelling at him and _pouncing_ on him, which I'm sure you were planning, is _not_ the right thing to do. And you should also ask me to gather more information on your blonde by ordering me to talk to his best friend. He's just my type," Shikamaru grinned like a wolf as he muttered the last words, his eyes trained on a table behind Sasuke.

"I thought we were focusing on my problems with Naruto," pointed out Sasuke, who couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed that Shikamaru was trying to help his own love life while he was supposed to be helping with Sasuke's.

Shikamaru laughed, "But if I got with Kiba, wouldn't life be easier for you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before chuckling with his right-hand man. Where would he be without Shikamaru? There was a crack as Sasuke broke his chopsticks for the second time when he caught sight of Gaara leaning over to whisper something in Naruto's ear. Shikamaru sighed, and grabbed another pair of chopsticks.

He would certainly be in a _lot_ of trouble without Shikamaru.

* * *

That bastard wasn't angry.

_Or_ jealous.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel a little cheated when he got Sasuke's text message. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but he had expected a little more emotion than "Okay. See you at home, dobe."

Did that bastard not care about him or something? Just earlier that day, Sasuke gave him a _hickey_ for calling Hinata familiarly! How could Sasuke do a complete 180 like this?

Okay, Naruto had to admit, when he had accepted Gaara's proposal, he kind of _wanted_ to see how Sasuke would have reacted to him having his arm around Gaara. And he kind of _wanted_ to see Sasuke be jealous because it would've made him feel sorta important to the bastard.

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto. You too, Gaara," said Tenten, a smile on her face. They were now standing outside of Neji's restaurant, having all enjoyed a nice lunch of noodles, dumplings, vegetables, and soup. After Kiba had left, the air had been as tense as ever and it was left to Tenten and Naruto to keep up the conversation. Gaara was as silent as Naruto had expected him to be, and Neji only inserted single phrases that usually were backhanded compliments toward Naruto. The time in which Neji was silent was spent glaring single-handly at the redhead, to which Gaara simply looked back with his same expressionless face. With a greeting good-bye and another glare from Neji to Gaara, the couple walked away from the two. The bodyguards ushered Gaara and Naruto away from the public and towards Gaara's car. Soon, Naruto found himself sitting in the backseat of the car with Gaara seated next to him. The bodyguards started the car, pulling out of the driveway and into the street.

"I apologize," Gaara suddenly spoke up. Naruto turned confused eyes toward the redhead, and was met with apologetic teal eyes. "For putting you through that. I did not think Neji would be so…rude. And I also apologize for making you pretend to be my boyfriend when you are obviously with someone."

Naruto flushed a bright red, "W-w-why do you say that?"

Gaara raised a pale pointer finger towards Naruto's neck. Naruto blinked and then realized what exactly Gaara was pointing at and flushed an even deeper red. "No, well, I like this guy a _lot_ but he doesn't care about me. I'm just," Naruto choked, closing his eyes for a second as he thought back to the text message that Sasuke had just sent him, "I'm just…convenient."

Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's, "Neji's a lot like your guy. I am sorry for asking you to do this but I panicked. Neji told me he was bringing his girlfriend and I thought I was okay with it and then it happened and…" Gaara trailed off, his voice thick with emotion.

Naruto couldn't help himself from chuckling and got a harsh glare from the redhead. He hastened to explain himself, "It's the most I heard you talk today. You care a lot about Neji, don't you?'

Gaara looked down at his hands, as if searching for an answer to Naruto's question. After a while, Gaara slowly nodded, "I do. I _really_ do." Gaara's voice broke on the last syllable and Gaara's lower lip trembled, as if he was going to cry.

Naruto sighed and then pulled the redhead into an embrace. "I feel the same way about my guy, Gaara. We're chasing after arrogant idiots."

Gaara made a stiff choking noise before fisting Naruto's shirt and burying his nose into Naruto's neck. Of course, Naruto knew better than to expect Gaara to cry, but to see Gaara so broken like this scared him. He was still used to the stoic "touch me and die" Gaara, and he wasn't quite sure how to treat this new one. They stayed like that for a while before Gaara's bodyguards interrupted the conversation to ask where Naruto wanted to be dropped off.

"Supermarket," laughed Naruto. "Arrogant bastard needs to eat." Temari had caught up to him while Neji was paying the bill and had told him that she was giving him time off to think about his new big project. That left Naruto with most of the afternoon off, so he figured he might as well go get supplies and cook a big dinner for Sasuke as an apology.

Gaara cracked a smile, surprising Naruto. "I will contact you later, Naruto. Here is my business card; call me if you ever need anything."

Naruto grinned back, taking the card Gaara handed to him and sticking it into his pocket. "We never did talk about your house you know. I'll talk to you later, Gaara."

* * *

"I should say it's surprising to see you here, Dickless, but then I would be lying."

Naruto nearly groaned at hearing the man's voice; Sai was a cool guy, but sometimes dealing with the man made his head hurt.

"How many times have I asked you to not call me that? It's _really_ insulting," he turned to face the man with a scowl and was met face-to-face with a cheerful smile and bright pink hair.

Naruto brightened up immediately, "Sakura! I haven't seen you since well, forever!"

Sakura backed away from Naruto's face, the smile still on her face. While Kiba was his favorite male friend, Sakura had become his favorite female friend when they had met in college. They had met through Tsunade-baa-chan who had introduced Sakura as an aspiring doctor who she had taken under her wing. Tsunade-baa-chan was an elite doctor who was renowned for many medical discoveries she had made throughout her life. She was also equally renowned for discovering a way to keep herself from aging at the normal rate; the granny was at least fifty, but still had the body of a woman at thirty. She had obviously passed the technique onto Sakura, because the woman still looked eighteen when she was really twenty-five.

Sakura had a young face devoid of baby fat, but she still managed to look innocent. Naruto suspected it was because of her bright pink hair, which brought color to her gorgeous dark emerald eyes. And also because of her body, which lacked the curves that most woman had; the poor girl had been dealt a bad hand in life for she lacked, for want of a better word, boobs. Sakura was dressed in white blouse and a denim blue skirt with black leggings underneath. She wore white boots as well, fur lining the top of the boots. The girl named Ino standing next to her looked a lot older than Sakura; she had the body of a model with curves and huge breasts. She was dressed in a light pink tanktop and blue denim shorts. She also wore black leggings, but instead of white boots, she was wearing black ones. She also had gorgeous blonde hair that she wore in curls around her face and blue eyes much lighter than Naruto's own. Ino had also become a doctor, and had followed Sakura everywhere she had went since childhood. Ino had denied this of course, stating that Sakura and she were "rivals" and to see them two together should not be such a great surprise.

Sai looked rather moody standing next to them, with his dark black hair and sharp black eyes. He was dressed in a casual black t-shirt and black gym shorts. Sai had a tendency to gravitate toward black colors; it wasn't because he was depressed though, he just liked the colors. Usually he showed his midriff, but considering that it was the early stages of Fall, Sai probably cut down on the midriff showing.

Naruto had told Sakura a long time ago about his relationship with Sasuke, and Sakura always supported him, even though in the beginning she herself thought Sasuke was the hottest man alive. Eventually, Ino was let in on the secret too, and the two mastermind secret "yaoi-fangirls" couldn't help trying to make Naruto and Sasuke realize they were "meant-to-be." Sai, who had been dating Ino at the time, had been told as well, and sometimes when Sai teased him relentlessly about it, Naruto seriously wanted to strangle the blonde girl for spilling his secret.

"Are you here to shop for Sasuke-kun?" laughed Sakura.

Ino squealed at the name, her eyes brightening, "_That_ Sasuke-kun? He was such a feast on the eyes the last time I saw him."

Sakura giggled, "Sasuke-kun is _very_ good-looking. Unfortunately, he belongs _all_ to our Naruto-kun."

Ino gasped, her blue eyes wide, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto are finally together? But he was _so_ moody at the last corporate party."

Naruto snorted, a smile gracing his lips, "Yup, that's Sasuke alright. He's almost as moody as Sai here." At the words, he slung an arm around Sai's shoulders, making the younger man scowl angrily at him. Sai, who had grown way past the stage in which he relied on books to make friendships, now only made contact based on what _he_ wanted to do and what _he_ wanted to feel. However, Sai never did lose his horrifying habit of making up nicknames for people that were based on a fact of them, and almost all were facts that were something that a person depised of themselves. Naruto had been there when Sai had called Sakura a "hag" and that was the day he promised never _ever_ to go against Sakura's wishes, no matter how extreme or horrifying they were. People had thought that he had a crush on Sakura because of this back in college, but the truth was, Naruto was scared shitless of her. Sakura had a mean streak that Naruto did _not_ want to come into contact with. "But well, I'm not really _with_ Sasuke," he muttered, thinking back about his conversation with Gaara.

Sakura gave an unladylike snort, not unlike the one Naruto had just made, "Nonsense, you silly boy. I never saw Sasuke look at someone like he looks at you. After all, he rejected Ino and I for a reason, you know?"

Ino gave a mocking laugh, but her tone was teasing, "Still full of yourself, billboard brow? Sasuke-kun rejected you because you're not his type."

Sakura rolled her eyes, not rising to the bait. Apparently, the hospital had mellowed out the usually high-tempered girl. "Of course I'm not. Sasuke's Narusexual."

Naruto yelped, "Don't go making up words like that! And jeez, you can't just go deciding Sasuke's sexuality…wait, that's _not_ even a sexuality!"

Sakura laughed lightly, a shine in her eyes, "You're cooking for Sasuke, right?"

Naruto backed up, not liking the shine in Sakura's eyes. "…yeah?"

Sakura suddenly broke eye-contact with him, turning her head to look at Ino. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ino-pig?"

Ino giggled at the familiar nickname, "Why yes, forehead girl. Let's do it."

Sakura giggled as well, and then both eerily turned to face him at the same time. "Naruto-kun," they said in varying pitches and tones, "we know how _exactly_ to get Sasuke-kun to confess his feelings to you."

"Ehehehe," murmured Naruto, frightened of the gleaming eyes of his two female friends. Yaoi fangirls were _scary_. "Uhm…I'm not liking where this is going…"

"Aww, don't be so scared, Naruto-kun," laughed Sakura, her emerald eyes still bright, "you just have to do _everything_ we say without complaint, alright?"

"I don't think I want to – "

"_Everything_," repeated Sakura, her voice low and cutting, "and _no one_ will get hurt."

"Okay, okay, don't hurt me!"

Sakura laughed, petted Naruto on his head, and backed away, linking arms with Ino as she did. "Good boy. Ne, Naruto, have you ever heard the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

* * *

"_A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Have you ever heard that saying, little brother?"_

"I'm _working_, Itachi. And it's not through his stomach, it's 'through an appreciation of what interests him.'" (1)

"_Hm…an appreciation of what interests him? Then perhaps Deidara is with me because he appreciates my – "_

"Stop, or I'll hang up on you right now," growled Sasuke. "When did you become such a perverted bastard?"

"_When I got my Deidara. What has got you all worked up, little brother? Did stalking Naruto not give you the results you wanted?_"

Sasuke groaned, "How do you _know_ this?"

"_I know everything, little brother_,"Itachi gave a light, teasing chuckle, before his voice suddenly became serious and soft_, "I also know why Naruto and you were pushed into a relationship, Sasuke_."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing, his blood going cold. "H-h-how?" Sasuke cursed; he _never_ stammered. And now that he did stammer, he was pretty sure he had just let Itachi know how much this info was supposed to be a secret.

_You must tell no one about this, Sasuke. If you do, then I cannot promise happy circumstances_.

Sasuke found himself shivering involuntarily as he remembered the deep, male voice that had promised pain and demise if he broke his end of the agreement.

"_Sasuke, I'm part of Akatsuki. It's my job to know the dirty secrets of Hokage Enterprise. But Sasuke, it's time you made a choice. The company or Naruto? It's easy to see which one you care for more, but it's up to you to make the decision._"

"Which one I care for more?"

"_You mean you don't _know_, little brother? I can honestly say I am disappointed. Take the day off and _think_, Sasuke._" Itachi hung up a second after his words, but Sasuke was still lost in his mind to even comphrehend that his older brother had hung up on him.

The words Itachi had uttered almost carelessly rang through his mind, and Sasuke found it hard to think of anything else.

_The company…or Naruto?_

* * *

(1) Quote from Price _Our Man in Camelot._

**A/N**: Ohhh, the truth comes out. :O Well sort of. xD At least it explains _something_ about why Sasuke was suddenly pushed into a relationship with Naruto. XD I hope no one honestly believed that it was just because Sasuke needed a stress reliever :P (hehe I'm kidding, I hope I was convincing enough to make people think that)

Remember in the beginning, Naruto mentioned that Tsunade-baa-chan was keeping reasons from him? That's because she was obviously telling excuses XD but Naruto wasn't sure how to get her to tell the truth.

Also, unsure of what I'm going to make Akatsuki do…I'm thinking a secret organization of spies that know absolutely everything with a crazy Madara trying to take over the worlddddd! (haha, kidding…but something spy-related) Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo will show up eventually…I'm thinking about making Orchimaru just another component of Akatsuki's spy network.

Also, smut is next chapter (: Please look forward to it! ^^ Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Oh, and thank you all for the lovely alerts and favs (:! It meant a lot when the hit counter was broken and I was spazzing over people not reading my story xD! So thanks (:


	5. Ch 4: His Perverted Side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**A/N: **I suddenly realized how much this story is simply a story that I write for fun, so I apologize again for how much…fangirlyness and not very sane stuff that happens in this story. I wrote this chapter before realizing this, so I'm sorry to say that this chapter is basically pure smut. Don't really like this chapter…but since it is Friday, I figured I'll upload it. Ahaha…but there is something happening during the bottom, so please note the warnings that tell you when the smut beings and when it ends. I really don't know how this chapter furthers the plot , but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 4: His Perverted Side **

* * *

Sasuke was never _ever_ going to buy take out from Ichiraku Ramen again.

He had been making his way back to his apartment when he remembered what Itachi had told him earlier – that a way through a man's heart was through his stomach. At first, he scoffed at the idea that had popped into his brain, but after careful consideration, Sasuke had decided to buy ramen for his blonde. Luckily, he had taken his motorcycle back to work after lunch with Shikamaru, so he figured a trip to the restaurant would be inconspicuous. Whenever Sasuke took a car to the ramen stand, it would cause a big scene since the alley the ramen stand was located in was hardly big enough for Sasuke's expensive cars. A motorcycle fit in perfectly and Sasuke could order from the restaurant without too many people noticing. Of course, he couldn't stop the stares he got, but that was too be expected. After all, how many guys dressed in ten thousand dollar suits ordered from a small restaurant in an alleyway?

_Only one rich man who has a certain ursurakontachi to please._

Once Sasuke had gotten to the restaurant, the old man greeted him, obviously recognizing him. The dobe had forced Sasuke to eat at the stand so much that the old man had started recognizing him. The dobe was lucky that Sasuke had a soft spot for him or else Sasuke wouldn't put such unhealthy food in his stomach and neither would he ever be caught so often in a rundown place so that the workers would start recognizing him.

He had ordered Naruto's favorite, miso ramen with extra pork, and the old man had it ready in seconds. However, the only thing the old man had for takeout was a simple box – hardly enough cover for the hot soup contained in the ramen. And then because of the flimsy quality of the box, Sasuke found hot soup sloshing against his dress pants as he rode his motorcycle back to his apartment. Sasuke found himself making slower turns in hopes of salvaging his suit, but by the time Sasuke had reached the apartment, his suit was beyond repair.

The dobe _better_ appreciate the lengths Sasuke had gone through to get his stupid ramen.

But when Sasuke had walked into his apartment, there was no one there to greet him. The lights were on, and the aroma of food was wafting through the apartment, but there was no blonde idiot in sight.

Slightly worried, Sasuke dropped the jacket of his suit onto the pristine couch, and made his way into the kitchen. He placed the ramen onto the counter as he scanned the room for Naruto. No blonde dobe there either.

Now more worried, Sasuke hurriedly paced into the dining room, eyes scanning through the room as fast as they could. His onyx orbs fell upon his ebony dining table and he was surprised to find wrapped plates of his favorite food sitting there.

But where was Naruto?

Panicking, Sasuke whirled around to head towards the bedroom when he ran face-first into a post-it note. Sasuke kept himself from screaming only through sheer will.

He detached the note from the string hanging from the door-frame, scanning it over.

_Hey Sasuke-kun! Sakura and Ino here. Hope you remember me… anyway! Your Naruto is waiting for you in your bedroom, all dressed up and everything! You better thank us later. – Sakura&Ino._

Sasuke couldn't help but to grin at the words; Sakura and Ino had tried to help multiple times in the past, and each time they did, Sasuke ended up having a very good time. He placed the post-it on a drawer before heading toward his bedroom, purposefully taking his time. Naruto had already waited all "dressed-up" for a while anyway, and Sasuke enjoyed the extra seconds to fantasize about what would be waiting for him. Knowing the two girls, it could be anything.

When he walked in though, he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

**SMUT COMING SMUT COMING (SASUNARU) SMUT COMING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 18!**

Naruto was a sight to behold. The covers of the blanket were thrown off to the side, and Sasuke's fluffy white pillows were put to good use in elevating the blonde's head. Naruto's shirt had been taken off, and all that awaited there was a toned muscular chest, tanned to a beautiful dark color. Sweat had accumulated on the blonde's chest as well, giving Naruto a slick appearance; apparently, Sakura had tied Naruto to the bed for quite a while now and had forgotten to open the window, thus leaving the room toasty warm.

Orange track pants hung dangerously low on the blonde's hips, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sasuke was glad that he had found Naruto wearing pants though because while Sakura was a girl, Sasuke didn't want _anyone_ seeing his blonde naked. Naruto's eyes were closed, and for a long second Sasuke deeply regretted that fact because seeing Naruto's eyes darkened with lust _always_ drove him past the limit. The blonde's hair was messy and soft-looking; obviously, the blonde had just emerged from a shower.

But the thing that really made Sasuke lose all resolve to keep from ravishing the blonde was the handcuffs that kept Naruto's arms pinned to Sasuke's wooden headboard, causing Naruto to look utterly fuckable and vulnerable. It was only thanks to Sasuke's iron will that the man was able to stand there in the doorway, inwardly warring with himself.

_Pouncing on him is not the right thing to do,_ rang Shikamaru's words in his mind. _See Naruto as a person, _not_ a possession. You have to show him you _care_._

"N-naruto," stammered Sasuke, trying to eliminate the traces of lust in his tone. Naruto opened his eyes at the sound, revealing his gorgeous baby blue eyes that were darkened with lust. The sight caused a shiver to run through the raven-haired man. Sasuke was horrified to feel his cock starting to stiffen with arousal. He wasn't supposed to _ravish_ the blonde. No, no, _no._

"Sasuke-teme?" breathed the blonde in a whisper, and Sasuke found it highly seductive, especially since Naruto was whispering _his_ name in that sultry tone.

"What are you…I mean, why are you tied up like this?" Sasuke found himself stumbling over his words, a heated flush starting to gather on his cheeks. _How the hell was he supposed to hold himself back when the blonde was being so sexy!_ In fact, while he was talking, the blonde had shifted his legs to a wider position. The movement brought Sasuke's eyes to his blonde's groin, and little Sasuke stirred happily at the sight of a bulge in the dobe's pants.

_I have to show him I care,_ repeated Sasuke in his mind firmly, and then repeated it once more when Naruto ran his tongue over his pink lips.

"We need to _talk_, Naruto. I know - "

"Sasuke, please just shut up," groaned Naruto, closing his eyes again as if nerving himself for what he was about to say next. After a while, Naruto opened his expressive eyes and Sasuke found himself in direct eye contact with the blonde. Naruto hesitated and then whispered, "Just come over here and fuck me already."

"W-what?"

"_Please_?" asked the blonde, his voice needy.

_Fuck feelings. Fuck being a _girl.

Within seconds, Sasuke had shed his top, revealing his own muscular chest. As soon as he dropped his shirt onto the floor, Sasuke _pounced_ onto the blonde; normal walking took way too long and was uncomfortable with how large his arousal was. The blonde let out a ragged moan at the contact and leaned into it; Sasuke was delighted to find out how much more sensitive the blonde was after being tied up and wanting sexual release for a while.

Sasuke swung his leg over the blonde's groin, straddling the blonde so that he sat directly below Naruto's arousal. With a smirk and a lick of the lips directed toward his dobe, Sasuke started to grind his arousal against Naruto's. Naruto immediately started moaning throughout pants, his eyes closed as the onslaught of friction hit him and stiffened his arousal even more.

"You," panted Naruto raggedly, "_fucking_ bastard! Take your _damn_ pants off!"

Sasuke chuckled lowly, lustfully, at the words before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss on his dobe's lips. He leaned his head against Naruto's neck for a while, breathing air onto the dobe's sensitive spot near his left ear. After a while, he caught sight of the hickey, and an onslaught of possessiveness hit him, causing him to lean over and bite the hickey lightly, increasing the chances that a certain redhead would see the hickey and _stay_ away.

"Teme!" yelped Naruto when Sasuke removed his teeth from the blonde's neck with one last lick. "You are a possessive bastard, Sasuke-teme," the blonde lifted his blue eyes to mock glare at Sasuke.

The eye contact pushed him past his limit _again_, and Sasuke found himself grinding feverishly against Naruto's arousal. Naruto had let out a squeak at the sudden contact but after a while was groaning heavily, his cheeks becoming a beautiful flushed red. After a while, Naruto choked out, "Going to _come_."

Sasuke immediately ceased all contact; he didn't mind seeing his blonde dobe spill his seed, but considering how close Sasuke himself was, that one sight could make him lose control too. And Sasuke had more important things to do with his arousal.

Naruto glared heavily lidded eyes at him, obviously furious that he had been denied sexual release by Sasuke when he had been so close. Sasuke simply smirked back at the beautiful sight in front of him, before sliding the blonde's orange track pants off his hips.

He made an appreciative sound when he realized the blonde hadn't been wearing _any_ boxers beneath his pants. Naruto blushed heavily at the sound, and if the blonde wasn't handcuffed, he would have probably used his hands to cover his face.

Sasuke moved away, enjoying the heated look Naruto was giving him as he did so. He slowly and seductively removed his pants, keeping eye contact with the aroused blonde. When he had everything on his lower region bared free, Naruto gave a pitiful whimper, pleading Sasuke for release with his eyes.

Sasuke gave a low, sultry chuckle before making his way over to his drawer, pulling out the first drawer and grabbing the lube and condom that were placed inside. He broke open the seal of the condom wrapper, rolling the condom onto his arousal. Then he popped open the lid of the lube, turning it over and squeezing out a generous amount on his right hand. Sasuke kept his eyes locked with Naruto's as he gave his arousal a few quick strokes, lubricating his condomed cock. No matter how much both of them were aroused, Sasuke didn't want to take it too fast and hurt his dobe.

Naruto's eyes, if possible, became even more darkened at the sight, and Naruto whimpered once again. "Sasuke," pleaded the blonde and after another smirk, Sasuke made his way slowly over to the dobe. He used some lube to coat Naruto's entrance, at the same while lubricating his three fingers. He slipped one in, and was delighted to find that Naruto was still pretty stretched from their morning activities. Naruto still hissed in the contact though, whether in pleasure or pain Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Sasuke-teme, hurry it up!" complained Naruto, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, why _did_ he worry again?

He slipped in the second finger, widening Naruto's entrance by scissoring his two fingers. He thrust the fingers in and out a couple of times until the tips grazed Naruto's prostrate, eliciting a harsh moan from the blonde. Sasuke smirked, slipping the two fingers out easily, making a squelching noise as he did.

He raked his eyes over the blonde in front of him, wondering just how he was going to do this. The blonde's arms were still pinned above his head by the handcuffs, and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way while he drove into the needy blonde. Luckily, Naruto's legs hadn't been tied down, leaving enough room of maneuvering so Sasuke's cock could drive deep into Naruto and hit his prostrate. Sasuke grinned as he knelt between Naruto's legs, taking a pillow that had been discarded on the side of the bed and placing it underneath Naruto's bottom to elevate it. He placed the tip of his cock at Naruto's entrance, and paused as he lifted his eyes to silently ask if Naruto was ready.

Naruto took the initiative though, and shoved downward, impaling himself on half of Sasuke's cock. Naruto hissed a second in pain afterward. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes before helping ease the rest of the blonde onto his arousal, making sure all the while to not hurt the blonde. Once he was balls-deep, Sasuke paused to catch his breath and was delighted to see Naruto writhing underneath him.

The blonde's hair was mussed even more and Naruto's cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink, adding to the ravished look. His lips were parted open, as if this was the first time he had the sensation of Sasuke's cock inside of him. But his eyes were brilliant, locked on Sasuke's, and it was truly the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen.

When Naruto's lips opened and another moan entered the air, Sasuke moved backward so that only the tip of his cock was left in Naruto's entrance. He slammed back in, delighting in the friction that the walls of the entrance provided. Naruto moaned again, and soon Sasuke lost all control, thrusting back in and out wildly. When he hit Naruto's prostrate, Naruto let go a strangled scream of his name, and Sasuke thrust even faster, nearing completion himself. Sasuke continued to move in and out for a total of two minutes before Naruto finally came, driven to climax by Sasuke's sudden raising of his legs to enter deeper into him. Sasuke came soon after, only a grunt leaving his lips; he was too dignified to scream as loudly as the blonde.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's legs into the spread-eagle position again before collapsing onto the blonde, panting heavily. That had been one of the _best_ orgasms he had ever had. He stayed like that for at least a minute before forcing himself to lean back up and remove his cock from the blonde's tortured entrance. He placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, startled to find Naruto's brilliant blue eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto," he murmured against Naruto's cheek, and he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, "where's the key to your handcuffs?"

"Uh," laughed Naruto sheepishly, and Sasuke was a little peeved to find that the blonde's voice had already returned back to normal, "You might not want to do that."

Sasuke blinked tiredly at the blonde before leaning backward to sit on his bottom, between Naruto's toned legs. "Why?" he asked, confused.

Naruto looked nervous, and the blonde was biting his lip. What _was_ worrying the blonde?

"Uh, well," and Naruto _again_ laughed nervously, "the girls sorta…gave me an aphrosdiac. And apparently it was specially designed by Sakura herself so it only wears off when I uh try something that stimulates both the mind and the body. Basically, she suggested me to uh, well, uhm, _top you_," the blonde finished in a rush, his flushed cheeks, if possible, becoming even more red.

Sasuke found his cheeks flushing a blotchy red as well, and he hurriedly turned his face so that Naruto wouldn't be able to see his expression. His voice however, was hardly as composed as he would have liked it. "T-_top_ me? I never – "

"I know," said Naruto, and even though his expression didn't show anything, a hint of disappointment had appeared in his words.

Naruto wanted this. Sasuke found it highly likely that Sakura had been lying to the dobe about the aphrosdiac, because Sasuke himself had never heard about an aphrosdiac that would suddenly wear off from those conditions, but, the dobe probably took it as truth because he _wanted_ this. After all, allowing someone to top you meant that person had total control over you. The thought of allowing the blonde that much control over him scared him…

_You have to show him you _care_._

However, asking to let Naruto top him was asking for far too much. He wanted Naruto to know that he cared so that Naruto wouldn't run away from him, _but_ he didn't care for Naruto to that extent to give up his body for the blonde.

"There _are_ other ways to stimulate both your mind and body, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened, and a frown came over his face. "Don't tell me you're going to suggest – "

"Mhmm," murmured Sasuke, and in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a silver, gleaming key. He reached over and grabbed it. He then leaned over the blonde and unlocked the handcuffs, catching Naruto's sore arms and setting them down gently on the bed. With a smirk on his face, Sasuke leaned over to whisper into his blonde's ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out, dobe."

Naruto whimpered and thrust involuntarily up at the words. A second later, a heated flush covered Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke, the smirk still on his face, leaned over to capture his lips in a kiss. After he pulled away after a few licks and bites at those perfect, sultry lips, Sasuke leaned back and repositioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto yelped at the sudden shift in position and found himself lying on his back, his legs on Sasuke's shoulders. Without even a warning, Sasuke thrust in, causing Naruto to let out a long, ragged moan. He continued to move, rolling his hips in a fluid motion to hit Naruto's prostrate. Naruto's hands moved wildly at the repeating motions, his gorgeous blue eyes clouded by tears. "Sasuke," he choked out between moans and whimpers, "Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke smirked at the scene in front of him, enjoying the state Naruto was in. Just to see those blue eyes glaze over in pleasure, Sasuke slammed back in harshly, hitting Naruto's prostrate straight on. Naruto let out a scream at the contact, and came all over Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke didn't let up at the feeling of warm come hitting his stomach and instead lifted Naruto so that he was sitting on his lap. Naruto gave a loud yelp as Sasuke's cock entered him even deeper. Whimpering, Naruto wrapped tanned arms around Sasuke's neck and laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder, tears still gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Sasuke-teme," the blonde choked out, "you _bastard_."

"Not my fault," Sasuke murmured in a husky tone, his voice strained by the activities he was currently doing, "You're still hard, dobe."

Naruto whimpered at the words, and didn't resist as Sasuke moved Naruto upward, slamming him back downward onto his member a second later. Naruto clung to Sasuke's back out of desperation, pleasure overwhelming him at the sensations. He panted heavily as Sasuke continued his administrations, and after a while of going at it in that position, Sasuke shifted and laid Naruto down onto the bed, moving so that he would face Naruto in the same laid down position. With a smirk on his face, he thrust in slowly, drawing a long moan from the blonde. He continued to move erratically for a few more thrusts, each time hitting Naruto's prostrate with as much force as he could muster. At each contact, Naruto would whimper and scream, now seeming near hysterical with the volume and tears. Apparently the pleasure was getting too much for him. Sasuke smirked at that, and watched as Naruto came once again, spurred on by Sasuke's firm hand wrapping around his cock and pumping it a few times. Sasuke came a few seconds after Naruto; the tight ring of muscles contracting got to him this time. He was about to continue, when he noticed that this time, Naruto's member hadn't stirred back to hardness. Sasuke was about to roll his eyes and declare the blonde a naïve idiot for listening to the two fangirls, but the blonde whimpered and limply leaned against him, murmuring under his breath that he was tired. Sasuke couldn't help a low chuckle from escaping from his lips, and after a while, he slipped himself out of the blonde and kept his body prone next to the man. The blonde murmured a thanks before cuddling against Sasuke and falling fast asleep.

Maybe Sasuke didn't make Naruto pass out from his fucking, but he figured that this was the next best thing. Naruto nuzzling into him was something that couldn't be compared to anything else. He figured he should get up and clean both of them off before their come became sticky and disgusting, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He would deal with those problems after he got some shut-eye. With a content sigh, Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde and fell asleep.

**Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over! ****Smut's over!**

After the boys hadn't moved for a while, Sasuke's closet door slowly cracked open. When neither of the boys stirred from their slumber, the door slid all the way open and two women stepped out, one with glaringly pink short hair and the other with curled blonde. The two girls shared a conspirating glance before creeping out of the bedroom. Once they made it out of the apartment and were standing outside of the apartment's door, the two collapsed into a pile of giggles, making sure to be quiet enough to not wake up the two boys.

Ino whispered words through her giggles, "I wonder when Naruto will find out that the aphrosdiac was a placebo."

Sakura responded, her voice equally as soft, "Probably never. That was fun though," she paused here to flash a smile at Ino as she linked arms with her and led her toward the parking lot. "I never thought we would be in the closet that long though. Those boys have _stamina_!"

Ino laughed at her words, letting Sakura pull her away. "Actually," she whispered as if she was inviting Sakura to partake in a juicy gossip secret. Sakura giggled a little at that, reminded of their old school days, and leaned closer to hear Ino's words better. "I've been in a closet for even longer," finished Ino, pausing to look expectantly at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura blinked and her eyes crinkled in her mirth, "Really? When?"

Ino leaned away from Sakura, breaking away from Sakura's hold to stand in front of her. Sakura blinked, confused, and watched as Ino fidgeted nervously in place. After a while of tense silence, Ino continued. "I'm still in it actually."

Realization dawned, and Sakura found herself gaping openly at her best friend who she had thought she had known everything about. "You like girls? I – I never even knew. You could have told me, you know," Sakura struggled to smile at her best friend as she moved forward to playfully push Ino's arm. "I wouldn't have judged you. But when did you figure out you liked girls?"

Ino, who had been smiling back at her, suddenly looked forlorn and nervous once again. She folded her arms in front of her, nervously rubbing them as she obviously contemplated what to say next. She looked so extremely reluctant to answer that Sakura was just about to tell her to forget about it when Ino spoke, her voice as soft as it had been earlier, "When I met you."

Sakura couldn't stop her jaw from falling open once again, and she withdrew her hand from where it had been resting on Ino's arm. She couldn't believe it; Ino _liked_ her? After all those years of Ino confiding in her about Sasuke, Sai, and a bunch of other good-looking boys, how could Ino possibly be in an unrequited love with _her_? It didn't make any sense.

She backed away, and she took comfort in the way her car felt familiar behind her back. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Ino wrung her hands in front of her, the picture of complete despair. "I didn't mean – I mean, you must be so uncomfortable right now. Figuring out your best friend is a lesbian and then finding out that she has the hots for you must really _suck_ huh? But, well, it's _true_, Sakura. I can't continue to keep this to myself anymore."

"Why?" croaked out Sakura, and she found herself getting a little angry at Ino. "Why couldn't you keep this to yourself?"

"_Because_," choked out Ino, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, "it's _killing_ me inside. Every time I hear you chattering on about this boy and that boy, I can't help but want to blurt out that no guy would be better for you than I am! Just because I don't have a penis doesn't mean I can't love you better than they could!" Ino was shouting at the end, her pale face a blotchy red.

Sakura froze, and her eyes were wide as she stared at her usually composed best friend, "You _love_ me?"

Ino froze as well, and she wrung her hands in front of her again as if she couldn't make up her mind about what to say. After a while, she spoke up, sincerity shining through her voice. "I do. I _so_ do, billboard brow. I love you more than – "

"DON'T!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from shouting, and for some reason, she found tears streaming down from her face. "DON'T YOU DARE, INO-PIG!" She lowered her voice after her shout, realizing that it was in the evening and people could be sleeping. "You _don't _deserve to do this to me right now. Do you _know_ how happy I am with Lee right now? Do you know he makes me feel special? He _actually_ manages to make me feel pretty, Ino," she paused, her voice choking with emotion as she raised a hand to wipe away a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "What _right_ do you have to take that away from me?"

"_He_ makes you feel pretty? I buy you make-up, and I compliment you on _everything_ you wear! I tell you you're prettier than me _all the fucking time_!" screamed Ino back, and Sakura was reminded again of their old school days in which they had a falling out over a crush on the same handsome guy.

"BUT YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" she found herself screaming, and until then, she never knew how much their falling out had affected her. The name-calling, the continuous teasing of her "big forehead," the rumors that she had dyed her hair pink just for the attention, and the isolation instigated by Ino and her cronies back then were all important in Ino and her's relationship. Just because they had never talked about it didn't mean that Sakura had been able to forgive Ino for everything she had done to her. Now that she thought about it, Ino had acted as if since Sakura had no friends, she should welcome Ino back with open arms, as if the pain she had caused Sakura could be forgotten by that one act of kindness.

She had also never known till now that it was because of her old school days that she felt so insecure. Lee was good for her. Lee made her feel special. Lee was _there_ for her in a way Ino would never be. The realization made her cry even harder, and she turned her head away from Ino as the tears streamed down her face.

After a tense silence, Ino moved forward, her hand outstretched as if she was going to try and comfort Sakura. Sakura put all her intensity in a glare as she moved away from the hand, and she watched with some guilt in her heart as Ino's face fell dramatically.

Suddenly, Ino was screaming at her, and even though her words were angry and spitting and her volume was as loud as a shout, the hatred never reached her eyes. Instead, her eyes were full of despair and fear, and the combination made her blue eyes look extremely sad. "I RUINED YOUR LIFE?" she shouted angrily and she shook her head back and forth, her blonde hair looking crazier and crazier by the moment, "Do you know how _awful_ it felt back then realizing that I was in love with a girl? I was only nine; how the _fuck_ could I deal with those feelings? Especially when you were _so_ fucking straight that all you could think about was that stupid, _stupid_, guy?"

"But you liked him too," Sakura couldn't stop herself from pointing out, and she knew her eyes were wide as she watched Ino lose more control as each second passed.

"I spent every fucking year," continued Ino, and her voice was becoming soft and ragged, "trying to get over these feelings for you. I _knew_ you were straight, fuck, I tried to convince _myself_ I was straight just so I would never hurt you. Do you know how deeply I've fallen for you over the years? I followed you to medical school just so I could be near you!"

"You _tried _to never hurt me? You hurt me more than any other person in the whole wide _world_, Ino! Do you know how many times I spent crying myself to sleep during those days? Do you know how _difficult_ it is for me to reach out and make relationships now? I spend every waking moment _paranoid_ that I would find myself all alone with no one there to love me."

"You'll never find yourself alone, Sakura," said Ino, and her eyes were bright and shining with hope and her words were filled with sincerity. "You'll _always_ have me."

"No," started Sakura, and she couldn't help the harsh sound that the word made, "_no_. You're not enough, Ino."

"I was your best friend for _fifteen_ whole years! Doesn't that count for something!" the hope was gone as fast as it had come, and Ino's words were filled with desperation and pain again.

"I don't _fucking_ know, Ino! How can I enter a relationship with the one girl who made my life a living hell when I was younger? How can I just forget about all that and pledge to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"But you were going to do that anyway when you said I was your best friend! Didn't you know," paused Ino and her voice was ragged and uneven and pain shone through it, "best friends _are_ soul mates. What's the difference, _Sakura_?"

"Because," choked out Sakura, "I _love_ Lee. I love him so, so much."

There was a pregnant pause and it was only punctured by Ino's uneven breathing. "So that's it, then," murmured a resigned Ino, and her voice was calm again. "You really _are_ straight. I _told_ myself to get over you, but even then, I couldn't. But I don't regret it, you know. I'll _always_ love you no matter what. Even if you love Lee, I'll always be there for you." And with those words, Ino broke away from the tense atmosphere and practically _ran_ to her car. Without a second glance, Ino started her car and backed away, leaving Sakura there in the frigid air.

Sakura stood there, arms wrapped around her to keep warmth in the chilly September weather, and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N:I rewatched episode 42 just to write this SakuraxIno scene. I hope I got this right…xD. Watching Ino kinda makes me thinks she "might" have these feelings because of (in the game) her messages to Naruto asking him to set her up with Sai even though she didn't even know the guy. And well, sometimes children bully the people they like. Why should Ino be any different? Hope you guys enjoyed though XD, and I hope the dramatics of the screaming and shouting and crying wasn't too weird…after all, Ino's been holding this in for fifteen whole years, and Sakura is dealing with the sudden realization that she had never really known her best friend for all those years.

Also, I had so much fun writing the smut scenes. I hope you guys liked it. (:

**A/N: I know I promised a NaruSasu scene, but after talking with a few friends, I decided that it was way too early for Sasuke to let Naruto top him. Sasuke's too dominating for that. Sorry for the lack of judgment. But uhm, since I already wrote it, please enjoy this NaruSasu scene. (:**

Reluctantly, Sasuke looked down at his hands and murmured softly, "I was going to say, _dobe_, I never had anyone enter me before."

Naruto opened his eyes wide, his gorgeous blue eyes containing shock. "You – what- really?" he spluttered.

Sasuke raised a pale, elegant eyebrow.

Naruto snorted, but his smile was huge, "Of course, it _is_ you, after all. Sasuke-teme will never let anyone top him."

Sasuke sighed harshly before looking at Naruto's member, which was already stiff. Sasuke had never really noticed before, but Naruto _was_ well-endowed, probably even thicker than Sasuke himself was. The realization made him even more reluctant to let the blonde top him, but knowing Naruto, he probably wasn't going to stop demanding sex until he was sure the 'aphrosdiac' wore off.

And besides, he _did_ have to show the man that he cared.

"So, _dobe_, how do I do this?"

Naruto, who had been grinning foolishly at him, suddenly assumed an expression of shock and disappointment, "You're not going to release me?" To emphasize his words, Naruto tugged his hands downward so that the handcuffs made a clinking noise.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" smirked Sasuke, and already he was relishing the idea that he was still in control despite the fact that Naruto was going to be 'topping' him. "You'll probably go too fast and finish too soon if I let you control everything."

"Teme!" growled Naruto, but there was no bite in it. Apparently, the idea of getting what he had wanted for so long overrode any negative factor. After a while of silence, Naruto continued, "You can start by stretching yourself."

Sasuke flushed, and found himself rubbing his fingers together to test the consistency of the lubrication, a mixture of cum and the lube he had used before, on his fingers. Since his fingers were a tad dry, Sasuke dipped his three fingers into the cum still cooling on his stomach. Satisfied now with the lubrication, Sasuke reluctantly lifted his bottom off the bed, and slipped his middle finger in. He hissed immediately, and closed his eyes, not used to the sensation. He heard Naruto draw in a breath and release it slowly later, and when he opened his eyes, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had gotten even harder.

A flush covering his cheeks, Sasuke slowly entered the second finger, not used to the sensations at all. It took him a while to relax enough to get past the initial resistance, and when he finally did, Sasuke was sorely tempted to draw out his hand. It wasn't easy getting used to the feeling of being filled. He sat there for awhile, with his fingers in his ass, before Naruto whimpered a bit, spurring him on. With extreme hesitance, Sasuke scissored his two fingers, testing out the width of his cavern. He wanted to drive his hand even deeper, but he was afraid that he would come before he even seated himself on Naruto, thus he kept himself from finger fucking himself. After a third finger had been entered and he had been thoroughly stretched, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and looked upward to look at Naruto.

Naruto stared back at him, a lustful expression on his face. When he realized that Sasuke was staring straight back at him, he licked his lips and winked at the raven-haired man. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to be seductive, dobe?" Unfortunately, his nervousness showed in the words, and his voice faltered.

Naruto's eyes softened, "Teme, release me. It's your first time. I don't think you want to do it this way."

"Shut up," growled Sasuke, as he reached over to grab a condom and lube. He broke another wrapper, this time rolling it onto Naruto's dick. An involuntary whimper escaped from him as it hit home what he was just about to do. He really wanted to run away from this, but to come so far without doing anything seemed pretty lame. Slowly, he uncapped the lid of the lube and squirted a _very_ generous amount of it onto his hand. He rubbed the lube onto Naruto's dick harshly, not even stopping to fondle any of Naruto's sensitive points. He thought Naruto would complain, but Naruto didn't say anything, keeping his dark blue eyes on Sasuke's.

Another flush on his cheeks, Sasuke reluctantly moved to straddle the blonde. Naruto tried once again in convince him to release him from his handcuffs, but Sasuke paid him no heed, instead moving to position his entrance above Naruto's aching cock. With another whimper, either from Naruto or Sasuke, Sasuke moved downward, encasing the head of the cock into his hole.

Sasuke couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped from him, and Naruto pulled harshly at his handcuffs. "Relax, teme. For fuck's sake, release me already!"

Sasuke shook his head, his black strands falling wildly around his face. "No, _dobe_. I'm doing this my way." At the last word, Sasuke plunged downward, finding himself stopping halfway on Naruto's dick. Whimpering, Sasuke found it hard to think with a cock halfway up his ass. After a few moments, Sasuke finally found the courage to thrust his whole ass downward, encasing all inches of Naruto inside of him.

He couldn't help the harsh hiss of pain that escaped his mouth, and he found himself simply sitting there, trying to get used to the sensation.

Naruto tugged hard at his handcuffs, and the bed frame made a harsh, creaking noise. Sasuke scowled, even though he was still in some pain, "_Dobe_, don't you _dare_ break – "

Apparently the handcuffs were of a flimsy quality, because it gave way after a few harsh tugs, and Naruto's hands were free. Sasuke whimpered at the sight, and Naruto gave him a seductive smirk. "Aren't you going to _move_, teme?"

Sasuke glowered at the man before slowly raising his bottom so that Naruto's dick almost slipped out. Before he could sit back down, Naruto sat up and pushed him downward, so that Sasuke's back was touching the bed. Sasuke yelped and was about to yell loudly at the blonde when Naruto started to _move_. Spluttering and whimpering, Sasuke could barely stand the new sensations and he found some tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. How did bottoms _stand_ this? He was in so much pain; where was the –

And then Naruto hit it, and Sasuke found himself screaming in pleasure. Naruto made a noise of triumph, and continued to hit it in a harsh motion, making their bodies slap together with a squelching noise. Sasuke clung to Naruto's neck with his two pale arms, desperately trying to stay sane with the onslaught of pleasure. After a few moments of Naruto hitting it dead on at a deadly pace, Sasuke came, his eyes shut together. Naruto smirked, whispered his name while stroking his hair, and then _continued_ to move.

"Goddamnit, _stop it_, you dumb _dobe_!" Sasuke found himself cursing, as he tried to push the blonde away from him. The stupid blonde was _still_ hard. He found his own member stirring back to hardness after a while of Naruto slamming back into him, and he closed his eyes as Naruto pushed him to a second orgasm. That stupid –

He came forcefully, and this time Naruto came with him. They lie there for a few seconds, sated in the pleasure that had occurred, before Sasuke hissed angrily and used his legs to push Naruto out of him. Naruto complied, moving backward and taking his huge dick out of him. Sasuke found himself whimpering again at the sensation, and he rolled over to try and stand. However, the new soreness prevented him from doing so, and he found himself tired enough not to yell at the blonde.

Naruto lifted him and placed him the right direction on the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Told you I'm a better top, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke simply glared at him, "_Dobe_, never again. You are _never_ topping me again. You suck."

Naruto simply laughed at his reaction, "Who came twice at my actions? You're just in denial, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto moved to wrap arms around him. At the sensation, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep. Naruto followed soon after.

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter. God. Hope you guys enjoyed though! (: Till next friday!


	6. Ch 5: His Sensitive Side

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**A/N:** I am so so sorry…I think I am like two years late with this? Anyway, it is summer now, so hopefully I can write more! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good or if there is plot holes (if anyone wants to volunteer and read over the next chapter for me before I post it then that would be greatly appreciated ^_^ ) but I wanted to get this out because it had been FAR too long since the last update! Again, I apologize a MILLION times! I promise, it won't be more than a week till the next update!

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 5: His Sensitive Side**

* * *

Naruto woke with tears dried on his face. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and Naruto raised a hand to rub his cheeks in order to alleviate it. The motion jarred the arm still resting on his stomach, and the man who the arm belonged to stirred with a groan.

Naruto laughed lightly before moving to shake Sasuke's shoulder, effectively bringing his boss to a full wakefulness. Sasuke scowled at him, before blearily turning to take in their surroundings. His boss made a disgruntled noise as he slowly removed his arm from the blonde's waist. Naruto smiled gratefully, before moving to get off the bed and go to the restroom. Really, he liked cuddling just as much as Sasuke did, but he had to _pee_. But going at least three harsh rounds yesterday left Naruto weak, and he collapsed onto his bottom, his hand holding the side of the bed to keep upright. He let out a hiss of pain, and Sasuke was up immediately, his eyes watching him with surprise. Naruto glared at him, but the action only made Sasuke chuckle.

"Teme," growled Naruto, an unhappy pout on his face. "This is your own damn _fault_. Fix it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before making his way over to the blonde. Naruto half expected Sasuke to make a smart comment about how weak he was, and was startled to find strong arms wrapping around his body. He was then lifted into the air and into the restroom, where Sasuke deposited him onto his feet. "Better, princess?" murmured Sasuke.

Naruto scowled, before pushing Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke went obediently, closing the door behind him. Naruto went to the restroom, wincing as he moved his sore muscles. Damn that bastard. After he showered, brushed his teeth, and pulled on some boxers, Naruto left the restroom, heading back into Sasuke's room.

Before he could take more than five steps, Naruto was enveloped in warm, toned arms. Naruto shivered at the skin on skin contact and couldn't help but to tilt his head upward in order to meet Sasuke in a liplock. As time went on, and the kiss became more heated, Sasuke broke away slowly and Naruto shivered at the intense heat he found in those raven eyes. Sasuke's eyes were always very expressive and it seems even a lack of sleep couldn't take away the intensity; in fact, Naruto half suspected that it only heightened it.

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips and he blushed furiously at the slow sensual smirk that made its way upon his boss's face. "We're going to be late," he pointed out, and Sasuke just gave a chuckle at his assessment.

"I'm the boss, do you really think it matters if I'm late or not?" Sasuke murmured the words directly into his ear, before moving away and leading Naruto back to the bed. He placed his hands onto Naruto's shoulders, pushing him down so he would sit. With skillful precision, Sasuke started to massage Naruto, bringing out a soft moan from Naruto as Sasuke hit his sweet spots. "Feel better, dobe?"

Naruto knew that Sasuke felt some sort of regret for last night, and honestly, he didn't expect an apology from the raven-haired man. After all, what was there to apologize for? Although Naruto was going to gripe and whine to Sasuke, he enjoyed last night's activities just as much as Sasuke had. He turned halfway so he could see Sasuke's face before pasting a sweet smile on his face, "I feel amazing, Sasuke."

Sasuke paused in his ministrations, making Naruto pout unhappily. With a soft chuckle, Sasuke leaned in and captured another kiss from Naruto. He pulled away after only a few seconds of contact, drawing a mewl from Naruto which left the blonde blushing furiously. "You sure know how to work me up, dobe."

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes, "It's not _my_ fault you're horny all the time."

Sasuke laughed before placing his hands onto Naruto's and getting in a comfortable position next to him. "Maybe we should talk."

"Talk?" Naruto was about to tease Sasuke for having such girly feelings but then he realized _why_ Sasuke would want to talk. And he immediately remembered just what had occurred yesterday and just why he had agreed to Sakura and Ino's plan. The disaster that was yesterday with Gaara and Neji was no scoffing matter and he just _knew_ Sasuke was furious with him! He tensed up and then a plan hit him. "Why talk? When we can do this…" he leaned forward and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, initiating another kiss.

Surprisingly Sasuke didn't fall for it like he usually did, and instead of letting Naruto go any further, he wrapped the blonde into his arms, effectively disallowing any wandering hands. "Naruto," he murmured with a reproving tone, "don't you think we put this off long enough? I can't – I can't read your mind, you know."

Naruto wrinkled his brows together, he hadn't heard Sasuke stammer in _all_ his time knowing the man. Sasuke was usually very articulate, even in the midst of mind-blowing sex. "Put off? It just happened yesterday though."

"Yesterday? You mean the thing that happened with Gaara and Neji? I don't care about that. But Neji is definitely going to get in trouble for saying such cruel things to you," Sasuke trailed off and a contemplative look took over his facial features. Most likely plotting a way of getting revenge for his poor, weak, susceptible Naruto. Bastard.

"Cruel…things… I knew you have people watching me! Goddamnit, Sasuke, do you know how creepy that is?" He glared angrily up at Sasuke from his position of resting on Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke barely paid him any mind, just simply chuckling at his antics.

"It's not my fault you can't protect yourself."

"I can too! I won our last spar if you remember. Well, I would have if you didn't use your dirty tricks," he mock pouted up at Sasuke.

"Mhm," chuckled Sasuke.

"And besides," ranted Naruto with his pout still in place, "why don't you care about Gaara? It makes no sense! You were so mad at me for getting close to Hinata and then all of a sudden you just don't…care." Naruto blushed at his words, realizing just how insecure he sounded but not willing to take it back either. It had been bugging him and now that it was out, he wanted to know.

"Are you saying that you did this just to make me jealous?" Piercing black eyes met his, causing a hot flush to spread across Naruto's cheeks. He couldn't help but to break the contact, burying his face into Sasuke's chest and murmuring his next words into it.

"Would it make you mad if I said I was?"

There was a long pregnant pause, before Sasuke responded. The pause only made Naruto more on edge, as he realized he was basically _confessing_ his feelings to the man. The man who had told him to _not_ fall in love with him. The man who he had defied in that very demand.

"Never," came the soft response. "I can never be mad at you, Naruto."

Naruto flushed at the words, scarcely believing the words that were leaving the man's mouth. "Are you okay, Sasuke? Don't tell me you're sick or something, being so nice to me and all," he weakly teased, but when Sasuke's piecering onyx eyes met his, Naruto knew the man was _anything_ but sick. His gaze was far too intense, and his serious expression was nothing to scoff at. With a start, Naruto realized that Sasuke _had_ been waiting for this conversation for a long time. And he was right; they should have had this conversation from the very beginning. Before Naruto had jumped into bed with the sexy man, they should have talked it out first. Because while Naruto would cling to the idea that he was the man's "stress reliever", the fact was that if Naruto didn't want to have sex with the man he wouldn't have. He would have never let himself be dominated so completely if he wasn't so in love with Sasuke. After all, Sasuke had seemed completely content with his cooking and presence in the house; they hadn't needed to jump into bed together, but after that emotional night with Sasuke and his brother, they hadn't been able to resist. They belonged together, and when they had that first night, Naruto had only fallen harder. If only Sasuke didn't just see him as a convience, then maybe…

"Do you really think I can only be nice to you if I wasn't feeling alright, Naruto? Do you really…do you really think you mean so little to me?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "you're acting really weird, Sasuke."

Sasuke heaved a frustrated noise before sitting up abruptly, forcing Naruto to straddle his boss in order to stay balanced. "I knew we should have talked about this beforehand. I knew it. But I couldn't," Sasuke's hands tightened around Naruto's arms, "I couldn't face the facts."

"Sasuke…"

"No," breathed out Sasuke softly, "no, Naruto. You can't – you can't just keep on being so nice to me."

"Me, nice? I'm never nice to you," he teased, in hopes it would lighten the mood. Sasuke was being strangely tense, and it was putting him on edge. He had never seen his boss like this before.

"I _care_, Naruto. I care a lot…almost too much sometimes."

"You…"

"More than anything, Naruto, I want you to be mine. Forever."

"You possessive bastard," Naruto said, but there wasn't any heat in it. He would have brushed it off as Sasuke having another one of his insecure moments, but the way Sasuke was still clutching tightly on his arms was a dead giveaway that this was something new…something new and something _more_. Naruto idly wondered just what was going on in his boss's brain; the only thing he could really come up with was that Itachi had something to do with it.

"I don't think you understand, Naruto. You're," Sasuke gripped even harder here, drawing a surprised yelp from the blonde, "...you're such an idiot." With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke moved away from Naruto, disentangling himself from the blonde and making a getaway for the kitchen.

"Teme!" was his conditioned response, but Naruto was strangely touched by Sasuke's words. Maybe it wasn't all he was hoping for, but it was a start. It was obvious now that Sasuke…cared for him more than he let on at times, and if Sasuke was chickening out, he would let him. Sasuke obviously did not have much experience in the feelings department, and Naruto wasn't going to be the one to rush him. After all, if there was one thing they did not lack, it was time.

* * *

"He told me…he told me he cared for me, Sakura," he mumbled into the phone almost hesitantly, as if saying it out loud made it actual truth. The words hadn't sunken in, really, till Sakura had called and demanded details. When it had first happened, he had brushed it off as Sasuke being weird and maybe teasing him, but now he realized that Sasuke had meant something more with his words. And that something could possibly be what he had been waiting for all this time.

Immediately there was a girlish squeal on the other side, and Naruto couldn't help letting a chuckle escape from the obvious delight radiating off the doctor. "Oh, Naruto, I'm so happy for you!"

"It doesn't mean anything, Sakura. Sasuke was just –"

"Expressing his utter and total love for you?"

"Covering his tracks… do you know he followed me to the restaurant yesterday? And he has people tracking me?"

Sakura scoffed, "He's only making sure you're alright. And of _course_ he followed you! You were deliberately playing with his emotions."

"But who does that? I should be careful right now. The bastard probably has people listening in on our conversation."

"Doesn't that show that he cares for you though?" pointed out Sakura, her obvious mirth still shadowing her words.

"I guess," admitted Naruto, a flush on his cheeks as he thought back to the morning. Sasuke's expression when he had said those words would always stay in his mind, even if things didn't work out and they ended up never seeing each other again. It had been proof that Naruto actually _mattered_ to Sasuke, that he wasn't just a playtoy for the rich man when he got bored. "but enough about me, how are you and Ino? Did you guys get home alright?"

There was a long silence on the other side before Sakura heaved a sigh. "Did you know that Ino was…" there was a frustrated noise before Sakura continued a bit more angrily, "Fuck!"

"Uh…I would scold you for language but we both know I'm the last person who should be doing so. And Ino was?"

There was another long silence and Naruto idly played with the fork in his hand as he waited for Sakura to finish her inner debating. He had finished lunch while he had talked with Sakura, but had been too lazy to get up to throw it away yet. The break room wasn't as noisy as it usually was, and it was probably because it _was_ a Friday. People usually didn't come in unless they absolutely had to, and Naruto had only come in because Sasuke had wanted him to and Naruto hadn't wanted to argue with a strangely emotional Sasuke. Finally, Sakura seemed to have finished her inner argument with herself, and spoke up again.

"You're my best friend, Naruto. Well, my male best friend, but considering what happened last night, I guess you're now my best friend…"

Naruto perked up, "Did Ino do something to you? Or are you guys having another one of your numerous fights?" Ino and Sakura fought almost constantly. It wasn't a surprise and it was sort of expected considering how close the two were. They did numerous things with each other, and Ino had even dated one of Sakura's ex-boyfriends before. Granted, it had been in high school when it happened and they hadn't been on exactly speaking terms then either…but the fact remained that the two were closer than most best friends were. "Do I need to come and talk to both of you and sort things out again?"

There was a weak chuckle from the other side, "Please, Naruto. You have enough problems to deal with on your end and besides, you helping me? Aren't we focusing on helping you?" there was a light teasing tone to Sakura's voice, but when Naruto simply chuckled and didn't say much else, she continued on a more serious vein. "Oh, Naruto…if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else, okay? It's kind of…mindblowing, to be honest and I'm sure Ino wouldn't want more people to know."

"Uh, I'm not quite sure I want to know then," murmured Naruto, but Sakura paid him no heed. As most girls were, when they had problems they usually turned to their male friends in order to seek consolance, and little things like secrets usually didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things because they _needed_ comfort and by the broken quality of the girl's voice, Naruto knew that Sakura was in that very same situation.

"Ino…she confessed to me last night."

"Confessed? Did she break something of yours? Oh, shit…did she sleep with Lee?"

"What, no! She wouldn't do that," said Sakura, sounding scandalized. "At least I think she wouldn't. Anyway! I doubt Lee would sleep with her anyway, he's much too sweet for that."

"Oh, yeah, you and Lee are adorable," teased Naruto, chuckling a bit as he thought back to all the events Sakura had dragged Lee too. And meeting Lee without Sakura too had always been a treat. Since Lee also knew Sasuke, he visited the firm sometimes, and whenever the two would run into each other, Lee would always stop and chat about how beautiful and wonderful his best friend was. Out of all of Sakura's boyfriends, past and present and maybe future, he definitely liked Lee the best. After all, how could he hate a guy who would always describe his best friend with a glow in his eyes and a rapturous expression on his face? He only hoped that one day he would be able to have someone who would do the same for him.

"Oh shush, Naruto," and Naruto could tell that Sakura was blushing on the other end. "But anyway, Ino told me she _liked_ me last night. Like…you know in a romantic sense."

"What?"

"Do you think it was a prank or something? I never…I never even _suspected_ that she liked me. In fact, to be honest, most of the time I thought she thought she was way above me or something. Did you?"

"Did I?"

"Did you ever suspect that she liked me? Could _you_ tell?"

"I mean, well, you guys always seemed weirdly close and with all the touchy feely stuff going on, a guy does start to wonder. But it just seemed like what girls usually did, so, in all honesty, not really. I mean, I never thought that Ino was a lesbian, if that's what you're truly asking, Sakura." He took special care in choosing his words because he didn't want to hurt Sakura. Sakura was obviously in a precarious position, and he didn't want to tip it any further than it already was.

"You're right!"

"I am?"

"Ino dated _so_ many other boys, there's definitely _no_ way she likes me. She was probably just joking around with me or something and I took her _way_ too seriously."

"Riiiight," answered Naruto.

"You're the best, Naru-chan! Thanks for everything. I'll talk to you in a bit!" Sakura didn't even wait for a response before hanging up and Naruto couldn't help but to fondly shake his head as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He wasn't quite sure what was going on; to be honest, he thought he would _never_ truly understand his best friend, but if he had helped her somewhat in her problems then he was happy. After all, Sakura and Ino had tried so hard yesterday to help him, and judging by what had happened this morning, it had worked. So if he could do anything to help the two of them he would.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to take the day off?"

Sasuke paused in his typing, raising onyx eyes to gaze at the person who had interrupted his work. When he saw it was Itachi, he simply sighed, and cut his eyes back toward his computer. Though, to be honest, he hadn't been getting much work done in the time he had been sitting there. His mind had kept on traveling back to what had occurred that morning, and when blue eyes filled with disbelief flashed before his mind again, he couldn't help but to heave a soft sigh. He couldn't believe that the dobe didn't have any faith in him. Naruto hadn't even considered the fact that Sasuke actually cared for him. Sasuke wouldn't even be surprised to find out that Naruto had thought that he had been simply a convenience for Sasuke. As if Sasuke would ever sleep with someone he didn't actually like.

Suddenly, a folder landed in front of him, making a loud sound because it was filled to the brim with papers. He didn't utter a sound, simply looking back up at Itachi with a questioning glance.

"Stop being so rude, little brother. I come all the way here to help you out with something and you can't even say a little hello?" At the end of his words, Itachi sat down regally on the chair in front of the desk, an imperious expression on his face as he looked down at Sasuke.

"Greetings, my lord, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" drawled Sasuke sarcastically, before letting a small smile flit across his face at Itachi's expression. Every time Itachi deigned to treat him like this, he wasn't able to stop a smile from crossing his face because he couldn't help cherishing the fact that they were _able_ to tease each other like this.

He reached over and opened the folder, and immediately tensed when he saw the front page. It contained a picture of _his_ dobe.

"What is this?"

Itachi gave a sadistic smile, "it's your early birthday present, little brother. It's everything you would ever want to know about your little blonde lover."

"he's not my lover," Sasuke murmured as he continued to leaf through the contents of the folder. Why did the Akatsuki have so much information on Naruto?

"By your choice or his?"

Sasuke frowned, "Do you have a purpose to you being here besides dropping off this? Because if not, you can show yourself to the door."

"Tsk tsk, little brother. I don't give away information so lightly."

"Please," responded Sasuke with an eye-roll, "your enjoyment is your reward. I doubt you're giving me this information for my _pleasure_. You want me to find something out."

Itachi wore a pleased expression when Sasuke next met his eyes. "I always knew you were smart."

Sasuke didn't even bother responding to his brother's snark, instead turning once again back to the folder. The beginning pages held information that he already knew, and he dutifully read through it in order to ensure that he wasn't missing details. Inwardly, he was pleased that the blonde hadn't lied to him; he had been raised by Jiraiya and Tsunade and had been quite a troublemaker in high school. All these things didn't surprise him, so it must be something else that Itachi wanted him to figure out. After all, if it was something as simple as this, Itachi wouldn't be sitting in front of him while wearing a Cheshire-like smile.

Itachi broke him out of his thoughts again. "So how was yesterday? Did you tell the blonde how you feel about him?"

Sasuke paused in his reading, and tried his hardest not to let a blush spread across his cheeks. By the way Itachi's smile got wider, he was guessing he had failed in that regard. Sasuke scowled at his older brother, "None of your business."

"Oh, but isn't it? After all, was it not the same little brother who decided to call me yesterday? Was Naruto really cheating on you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke heaved a loud sigh, "Why are you still here, Itachi? Do you really enjoy torturing me like this? And if it makes you feel better, then…yes. I did tell him that I…" he gave a baleful glance up at Itachi and couldn't help grimacing as he spoke his next words, "that I cared for him. Now, are you satisfied?"

Itachi gave a small chuckle, and obeyed his little brother's wishes. He gracefully stood and just when Sasuke was about to let himself feel relief, Itachi suddenly leaned forward so he could whisper his next words. "Oh, very. Now be a diligent little boy and read the rest of the folder. I guarantee that you will be sufficiently surprised."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before leaning back into his chair, "Get out, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled with mirth before heading out of the room. Before he made it out though, he called to his little brother. "Did you know, little brother, that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage?" When Sasuke trained shocked eyes upon Itachi, Itachi gave a sadistic smirk and a mock of a salute before heading out of the door.

Naruto was…Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage?

* * *

**A/N:** do you guys think it was too out of character? _ I haven't been into SasuNaru for the past two years to be honest, I have been reading way too many strong!Naruto fic's and HarryxVoldemort fics _ so idk if this is right, but I hope you guys enjoyed!

Here's hoping I actually finish next chapter by next week Q_Q.

And again, thanks for **ALL** the lovely reviews! You guys are the absolute **GREATEST**! :D

please remember to review and fav! ^_^ it always fills me with such joy to hear feedback so don't hesitate!


	7. Ch 6: His Comforting Side

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Naruto  
**A/N: **thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts!

* * *

bachiari

**Chapter 6: His Comforting Side**

* * *

The air in the car was tense, and it made Naruto wrinkle his brows together in confusion. He thought things were supposed to be better now considering they just had a heart-to-heart that morning, but Sasuke was still the same moody, dark bastard he had been every other day Naruto had known him. In fact, he was acting even broodier than he usually did and it made no absolute sense to the blonde. Though, if he actually thought about it, Sasuke confessing his "feelings" to Naruto was probably what was tripping him up. Sasuke wasn't one to be so _sensitive_ so it did make sense that Sasuke was now silent.

"Are you okay?" he spoke up hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but the oppressive silence in the car ride back home was getting to him and he didn't want to let things fester if Sasuke really was feeling so unsure of himself.

There was a soft sigh, though Sasuke didn't look over at him. Considering the fact that he _was_ driving though, Naruto couldn't blame him. "It's nothing you did, Naruto, so you can stop worrying."

"Hard day at work then?"

This time, Sasuke cut his eyes over at him in a quick glance and Naruto was startled to find amusement swimming in the depths of the man's eyes. "You don't have to make small talk with me, dobe. It's not like we're strangers to each other."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and mock pouting, "Figures I try to show my worry over your well-being and you just make fun of me. See if I'm ever nice to you again."

This time, he actually elicited a soft chuckle from the dark-haired man. He couldn't hide the accomplished smile that crept its way on his face. It was embarrassing to admit, but he loved Sasuke's smile and his laugh. The fact that he was able to get them out of his boss when Sasuke was obviously so distracted only made him feel proud of himself, and he had trouble going back to acting offended. Luckily, Sasuke couldn't actually look at him, so within seconds, he was able to wrestle down the smile and go back to pouting at the man.

"Right," murmured Sasuke in response, and there was a twitch of a smile on his lips, "oh whatever will I do now that my Naruto is mad at me?"

"I'm not yours," he pointed out petulantly, but when Sasuke stopped at a traffic light and turned a raised eyebrow at him, he conceded, "Fine, fine, you possessive bastard, I'm yours, alright?"

"That's what I like to hear," teased Sasuke, though there was a light dusting on his cheeks. Naruto guessed he was thinking about what he had admitted to earlier in the day…

_I want you to be mine. Forever_.

Immediately, when the words rang through his mind, Naruto blushed furiously, and turned to hide his face from the man sitting next to him, covering his mouth with a hand and staring out of the car window. He couldn't believe how straightforward Sasuke had been that morning…his boss certainly had guts to have said that out loud. Naruto knew that he would have barely been able to get that sentence out without turning as red as a tomato and even then, he would have had to stammer the words out.

There was a cough, and when Naruto turned back to look at his boss, Sasuke was looking straight ahead at the road, refusing to meet eyes with the blonde. But the tense shoulders and the still light dusting of pink told Naruto just how embarrassed the man was, and he took pity on Sasuke and decided not to bring up what had happened earlier in the day, even though Sasuke had basically handed him an opportunity to do so. Although it would be probably smart to have the conversation and figure out just _how_ much Sasuke cared for him, he knew he wouldn't have the guts to actually finish the conversation in one go. And besides, they were still in the car and he didn't want Sasuke so worked up that it would affect his driving. He valued his life after all.

Before he could say anything though, Sasuke spoke up with a casual tone, "Oh, I had a conversation with Neji this morning."

"Oh?" replied Naruto cautiously. He realized with a start that this may be why Sasuke was so broody; Neji probably said something that made him mad. "Did he…did he say something stupid?"

"Neji is the heir of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto, I assure you he does not say anything _stupid_. Something rude, and absolutely _galling_," here Naruto noticed just how angrily Sasuke was clutching the wheel, "but never something _stupid_. Oh no, that would be completely _beneath_ him." Sasuke growled the last of the words, and Naruto knew then and there, that Neji had probably complained to Sasuke in that same exact vein. Sasuke was obviously filled with ire, and Naruto knew that if he didn't do something soon, Sasuke was going to be seething mad.

"Did he – "

"That bastard actually insinuated that I was in the wrong!" spat out Sasuke, and Naruto jumped at the intensity of his words. Inwardly, he couldn't help chuckling, but he knew if he laughed out loud here and now, Sasuke would turn that anger onto him. "And that _I_, owner of Hokage enterprises, had no right to argue with him or even tell him what he did was wrong. That bastard."

And by Neji insulting Sasuke, Naruto knew that the situation had become personal to the powerful man, and now Sasuke was intent on getting back at Neji not for just Naruto, but also for himself. After all, Sasuke's ego was inflated enough for more than just one person. God forbid, Neji probably had even put himself on the same level as Sasuke, and that was just _not_ okay for the Uchiha. He might have even thought himself higher because while he was an heir, Sasuke was not. Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha enterprises and it made sense that Sasuke had looked elsewhere to find a company that he could run. And with his connections and hard work, he had somehow become the owner of a company that founded by someone he didn't know. If that wasn't a testament to how crafty and intelligent his boss was, nothing else was.

Neji was stupider than Naruto initially thought he was if he was picking a fight with Sasuke Uchiha. The man had definitely bitten off more than he could chew. And although Neji had spent all of yesterday insulting Naruto, Naruto took pity on the man and sent up a prayer that the poor man would get out of this situation alive and intact.

"He's not worth it, Sasuke. He's just some dumb, rich kid who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," he pointed out hesitantly. He didn't want to defend Neji, but if he didn't do anything now…

Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously catching on to what he's doing. "Stop being so _nice_, Naruto. If I let him off so easily, I wouldn't deserve to call myself an Uchiha. My father and ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they knew I let a _Hyuuga_ get away with insulting the noble name of my clan."

Naruto sighed, giving it up as a lost cause. Pissing contests between rich, powerful men were no place for him. "Oh, that reminds me! Itachi stopped by today, right? He said hi to me on his way up to your office."

Immediately, the demeanor of the car changed back to its depressive and moody atmosphere. Naruto realized then that Sasuke's pissy attitude was because of something that happened with his brother and he was immediately on guard. "Shit," he murmured under his breath before raising his tone in annoyance, "did he do something? Do you want to me to talk to him? I could knock some sense into him and," he couldn't stop himself from chuckling here, "it'll probably be easier to make him see sense rather than you because you're a right bastard, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even rise to the bait, instead staying silent and staring straight ahead at the road with his grip on the car wheel still clenched tight into a fist. When the silence dragged on, Naruto immediately started to regret his last words; maybe it hadn't been smart to tease Sasuke about Itachi when there was obviously something going on that he didn't understand. Just when he opened his mouth to apologize, Sasuke spoke up.

"So, just for curiosity's sake, do you know who your parents were?" The tone was conversational, but Naruto could read underneath. Sasuke wasn't good at masking his burning curiosity and Naruto wasn't surprised to find that out. After all, Sasuke was a powerful man and whatever he wanted to know, he usually could find it out with a snap of his fingers. Having to skulk and dig out information by himself was probably something he had never done before. But he couldn't figure out _why_ Sasuke was acting so evasive, so he settled on answering the conversation as truthfully as he could.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade raised me. And before you ask, I am a hundred percent sure that Tsunade is _not_ my mother. That baa-chan may look like she's younger than you and me, but she's _ancient_. You just wait until you see her when she's not covered in make-up. And I faintly remember my mom. At least I remember her red hair," he fell silent here, before gulping down the block that seemed to suddenly appear in his throat, "before she passed away in a couple of days."

"Naruto…"

"I hated myself. I felt like a demon child to be honest. The adults around me would always scoff and chide me, and I never knew why they did. In all honesty, I _still_ don't know why they did what they did. But Sasuke, it wasn't a way an adult would scold a child…their smiles never reached their eyes and they were looking at me with anger and resentment. And my _own_ father left me, Sasuke. My own father couldn't even muster up love for me. I felt like it would have been better if I wasn't born. At least then, my mother would still be alive.

"But those were my dark days. I _definitely_ don't feel like that anymore…Jiraiya and Tsunade saved me when they started to care for me. They know who my parents are; hell, Jiraiya even told me that my father paid for my college education. But that bastard has never spoken a single word to me, and he never even sent me a card. I know there's something more to it, but no one wants to tell me. And anyway, I simply just don't care, anymore. He lost his chance to have me as a son when he threw me away."

He fell silent when he noticed Sasuke pulling into their – his – driveway, a bit embarrassed that he had divulged his life story so freely. He had never told anyone this story before, not even Sakura understood just how messed up he had been because of his father. He had felt unwanted, unloved, but he had been saved by his two foster guardians and honestly, he had put that life far behind him. But with Sasuke's question, old memories had resurfaced, and with one look at those gorgeous black eyes, he had confessed everything. Blushing furiously, he tried to calm himself by watching the changing surroundings outside of the car window as they cruised up the long driveway to get to Sasuke's mansion.

Flushed heavily, Naruto didn't dare meet Sasuke's eyes when they rolled to a stop next to the fountain in front of Sasuke's house. So he was startled when a calloused hand rested itself upon his folded ones on his lap, and he hesitantly looked upward into the face of the man he loved. He couldn't help but to startle at the intense look he found swimming in the gaze, and before he knew it, Sasuke was pressing a chaste, sweet kiss upon his chapped lips. Mesmerized, Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. They weren't fighting here; there was no challenge and there was no shame in what they were doing. This was a sweet kiss, and Naruto knew that Sasuke was trying to comfort him.

When he broke away, Sasuke pressed his forehead against his, and his eyes were still as intense as before, and the pupils had dilated in lust. But combined with the lust was a deep concern and it warmed Naruto's heart to see Sasuke looking at him like that. When Sasuke gave him another chaste kiss and broke away almost as quickly as he started, he offered a hesitant smile toward the dark-haired man and was awarded with a soft chuckle and then a soft kiss peppered on the tip of his noise.

"Naruto, if I said I knew who your parents were, would you want me to tell you?"

* * *

Fear.

That was the emotion that had crept up into Naruto's eyes, and it was only through Sasuke's strength was he able to keep the dobe pinned to his seat. Of course, it helped that he already had his arms locked behind the blonde's head before he asked the question, and so he had a front-row-seat to the reaction his words had caused.

Naruto was _afraid_.

He was trembling in the embrace and Sasuke couldn't make the dobe meet his eyes. "Sasuke, let me go," pleaded Naruto, and when Sasuke made no motion to do so, added a weak, "Please, Sasuke."

"Not on your _life_, usuratonkachi."

Naruto scowled at the pet name, but it didn't reach his eyes and he was still trembling. "Don't call me that," he muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde, but didn't let that deter him.

"Why are you so afraid, Naruto?"

"I'm not _afraid_." Naruto tried to lean back, fixing Sasuke with an affronted look.

"Mhm," murmured Sasuke back with a raised eyebrow. "Sure you aren't."

"This isn't funny, you bastard."

"Is it because you finally have a chance to find out the truth? You say you don't want to know, but the truth is that neither one of them dared to tell you. And now that you have a chance to find out, you _don't_ want to know. Why Naruto? What are you so _afraid_ of?" He leaned closer and closer with each word, until their lips were almost touching and the distance between the two pairs of eyes was barely noticeable. Naruto had only watched him as he got closer, with only a widening of the eyes telling him how much his words were hitting home.

"Bastard," murmured Naruto, but his eyes were focused on Sasuke's lips and he seemed almost distracted about what they had been talking about before this. "Can you blame me? I've spent almost all my life wanting to know, and when I finally accepted the fact that I would never figure out, I was happy, alright? I can't – do you know how scary it is, teme? To finally be in reach of this…and to finally put a name to my hatred?" He barely breathed the words; they were so quiet. If Sasuke had been breathing any louder or was any further from the blonde, he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

When Naruto finished, he had looked so broken and afraid, that Sasuke couldn't resist but to close the gap between them. He kissed Naruto once, then twice, and then peppered the blonde's nose, cheek, chin, and neck with more. He couldn't bear to see his dobe look so hurt, and the fact that he was indirectly the one that was causing it made him feel extremely unhappy with himself. He had offered the information because it had been the right thing to do, but now, looking down at the blonde, he couldn't help but regretting his hasty decision. He should have kept it to himself but his mind had been in so fogged up after he had read the folder that he wasn't entirely in the right state of mind. When Naruto let out a breathy moan, Sasuke leaned back and then placed a hand on the blonde's left cheek.

"Naruto, you don't have to be afraid."

"That's easy for you to say. You know exactly who your parents are. You have an _identity_, Sasuke. You have a _clan_. You're so proud of the Uchiha clan, and so sure in your knowledge of who you are, that…"

Naruto stopped in his words, and Sasuke guessed it was because he could no longer hold back the rage from showing on his face. "S-s-sasuke?" the blonde stammered out, his eyes wide as he glanced back between the hand on his cheek and Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, you _know_ you have an identity. Don't act as if you aren't special enough on your own right. You have Jiraiya and Tsunade and a whole plethora of friends that I don't even know about. I know the two of them care the world about you and Sakura," here he couldn't help but to let a lustful smirk cross his face as he remembered just what had occurred the day prior, "would do anything for you. Sure, you don't know who your parents are, but does it matter? You made an enough of an impression on the world without a clan backing you up, and you have me, don't you?" He let a teasing tone coat his voice in order to ensure the blonde didn't misunderstand, "if someone like me, clan and all, would be interested in you, then what does it matter if you don't know who your parents or clan are? If it comes down to it, you're you, Naruto, and nothing else matters."

There was a silence of four seconds when Sasuke stopped talking before Naruto surged forward and pressed a bruising kiss against Sasuke's lips. It continued for a long two minutes before Sasuke slowly pushed the blonde away from lack of breath. He didn't particularly want to have an intense making out session in his _car_. The blonde's eyes were bright though and his smile positively radiant. "Have you gone soft on me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke flushed hard at the implication before he realized just what he had spouted off in his intense _need_ to wipe that broken, defeated expression off Naruto. "Fuck," he couldn't help but to utter, and was rewarded with rich, bright laughter. As soon as it ended though, Naruto trained heated eyes upon him, and Sasuke couldn't stop the anticipation from coiling in his belly.

"Exactly, Sasuke," murmured Naruto in his ear, "we're going to do exactly that."

And Sasuke knew he was supposed to tell Naruto what information he had found out that morning, but he _couldn't_ bother to care when his blonde was looking at him like that.

If Naruto didn't want to know, then so be it.

* * *

Sasuke slathered mayonnaise on the slice of bread on his hand before placing a slice of turkey on it. After their romp in bed and a quick nap, Naruto had left to meet up with Kiba, leaving Sasuke on his own. Because of his embarrassing moments in both the morning and afternoon, Sasuke hadn't been inclined to stop him. And even though he _was_ used to his food being prepared for him, it wasn't as if he couldn't put together a turkey sandwich on his own. Naruto got another thing coming to him if he continued to think Sasuke was some weak damsel that didn't know how to get dressed on his own.

He was about to take a bite of the sandwich when his phone's ringtone sounded through the air.

It was his private phone and the ringtone was slated to Shikamaru's number. Sighing and looking at the sandwich with a wistful glance, he placed it back down and after wiping his hands with a napkin, answered the call.

"Sooooooooooooo," his advisor started out and Sasuke immediately tensed at the playful and cheerful tone.

"What?" he bit out, with a small frown on his face. He was _hungry_, damnit. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and with their "activities" lasting so long, had been duped into thinking he wasn't hungry until he had woken up. And he was now starving, so he didn't want to deal with Shikamaru's antics.

"I heard you took my advice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Alright, you win. Yes, you gave me some good advice and I took it." He could practically feel Shikamaru's smugness through the phone despite not being able to see the other man. "But that's your _job_, so you can stop gloating now."

"Do I get a pay raise now?" teased Shikamru and when Sasuke didn't even deign to give that a response, Shikamaru continued on, but this time his voice became serious. "Itachi told me some things today."

Sasuke sighed, "Was it about Naruto?"

Shikamaru mimicked his sigh, though his was heavier, "Yes. Sasuke, aren't you just a little suspicious? The son of the Fourth Hokage? That was the Hokage before _you_, right?"

"So?"

"Think, Sasuke! Why would Naruto, the _son_ of the Hokage, suddenly become so close to you? It can't be just coincidence. Look, I like Naruto. He's a cool guy. But facts don't lie and it just doesn't add up."

"Shikamaru," he reprimanded. "Naruto has nothing to do with his father. He doesn't even know who his father is!"

"That's what Naruto _says_. But is it the truth? How well do you even know the kid? He may have Jiraiya and Tsunade vouching for him, but who says their word is worth anything? They were staunch supporters of the Fourth Hokage, so they could all be in it."

"In what?" he asked warily, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. To be honest, he had entertained these very thoughts that Shikarmaru was speaking out loud earlier in the office. Every idea had its own merit, and it had been the reason his focus had been so shot. The coincidences were there, and Shikamaru was right, things just didn't add up. What were the chances that the one person that he was involved with, and even starting to like more than anything else…was the Hokage's son?

"In a conspiracy to win back the company from you," pointed out Shikamaru. "Look, I don't know all the details, but I do know the company has been in a better place ever since you took over. I don't remember the time of the Hokages that well; hell, I wasn't even working then and my father doesn't mention it very often either… but even though you're the owner now, doesn't mean the Hokage doesn't resent you. It was his company in the first place, and he only lost it because he became so irresponsible. But to a guy like that, he may start to blame you."

"I know," he murmured softly in the phone and Shikamaru paused mid-rant.

"You know?! Then why are you – "

"You know why."

"Sasuke, you're going to throw it all way for Naruto? Wasn't owning a company and showing Itachi up your _dream_? And you're going to give it all up for a pretty face?"

"Dreams change, Shikamaru," he replied heavily. "And Naruto isn't _just_ a pretty face. He's …special."

"He's also the Fourth Hokage's _son_, Sasuke."

"I _know_, Shikamaru. I know. But what can I do?"

"Fire him. I know he's a good fuck," and Sasuke spluttered in shock for he had never heard Shikamaru say such crude words, "but he just isn't worth it. Look, Sasuke, I like you as a boss. You may be a stick in the mud at times, but you're a good boss and I want you to stay in charge. So don't you dare throw it away for _Naruto_."

And without even saying good-bye, Shikamaru angrily hung up on him. He never knew Shikamaru to hang up so suddenly, and without even a word good-bye, so Sasuke half-suspected that his advisor had only hung up on him because he didn't want to get any angrier at Sasuke.

He _knew_ that he was risking his company by staying with Naruto. It changed every single one of his plans when he heard that Naruto was the fourth Hokage's son and he knew he was playing a dangerous game. But one look at those blue eyes made his resolve crumble.

And what he told Shikamaru was true. Dreams _change_. He didn't particularly care about the company anymore for he already _had_ Itachi's respect. His dream had changed to include a certain blonde dobe, and damned if he was going to throw it away on a mere speculation.

He looked down at the sandwich, and gave a gusty sigh. All this thinking had made him lose his appetite, and he didn't particularly want to go to his desk and start work. After all, how could he concentrate when all he could think about is Naruto?

He should go see Itachi. Itachi and Akatsuki had the answers. After all, it was Itachi who had told him the information in the first place.

Hopefully, Itachi was in a sharing mood.

* * *

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired man standing in the doorway was dressed in casual jeans and a dress shirt, and although it seemed a mismatch, only looked stunning on the man. With hard muscles and a handsome face, Kakashi made quite the stunning picture and if Naruto's heart didn't already belong to a certain brooding dark-haired man he probably would have made a move on Kakashi.

"Naruto," greeted Kakashi politely with a nod of his head. "I'm here on business orders."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together and then narrowed his eyes at the man, "at a kickback at Kiba's house? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"Is that what they're calling it these days? I find a mission debriefing only goes better if there's beer involved anyway."

Before Naruto could continue to argue, Kiba suddenly appeared in the doorway with a beer in hand and a huge smile on his face. The man slung a well-toned arm over Kakashi's shoulders, ignoring the grimace that Kakashi gave at the touch. "Naruto! Glad you can make it. I thought that the bastard wouldn't let you come."

"The…bastard? What are you talking about, Kiba?"

Kiba froze in his words, and his eyes grew wide as if he had done something wrong. "Bastard?" and there was a high-pitched laugh and Kiba seemed to be struggling for his next words, "Are you drunk already, Naruto? I have no clue what you're talking about. What bastard?"

Naruto turned his narrowed blue eyes now upon his male best friend. Something was up. Although Kiba had a beer in his hand, it remained unopened, leading Naruto to the conclusion that Kiba wasn't drunk and was hiding something from him. "Fess up, Kiba, I'm your best friend. I know you're hiding something from me."

Kiba's guilty face only confirmed Naruto's thoughts. "What?" came the nervous laughter. "Why would I hide something from you, Naruto?"

"Oh," murmured Naruto as realization hit him, "is this about Gaara?"

"Gaara?" came the almost immediate response, and then Kiba paused, "Yes, yes it's about Gaara! I didn't even know you were gay, Naruto! Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend!"

_So it isn't about Gaara, then_. _There's no way he could know about Sasuke, right? …the only people who know are Jiraiya and Tsunade and they wouldn't tell anyone about this…right?_

"What are you _hiding_?"

More nervous laughter and shifty glances, "hiding? Naruto, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Kiba's shoulder, and a deep, husky voice sounded throughout the room. "Kiba, don't worry about it. It was time we told him the truth."

"But Minato!" Kiba whirled around to face the newcomer, leaving Naruto puzzled. Minato? Where had he heard that name before? It couldn't possibly be…

Kiba stepped out of the way, and the newcomer walked into the doorway with a smile on his handsome face. Blonde hair and blue eyes were the first things Naruto noticed about the man. The second was that this man was the spitting image of him; they looked eerily similar and some part of him was a little bit freaked out about that. But then the man started talking, and Naruto's world came crumbling down at his words.

"Hello, Naruto. It's about time we finally meet. My name is Minato Namikaze, and I am your father."

* * *

**A/N: **the next chapter gets a little serious _ so I'm sorry if it puts a few people off. Haha D:. I meant to write this fic as a happy carefree fic but then I got carried away..._

Again, thanks for reviewing, faving, and alerting this fic! ^_^ It makes my heart very happy whenever I get an e-mail :D


End file.
